Never Forgotten
by ericka0808
Summary: AU-Fred is alive. Set after/during the war. Fred knew this was his end, but she had other plans.
1. Chapter 1

Hermoine felt her body relax for a moment. The Battle at Hogwarts seemed to be coming to an end. Around her the screams had started to quiet, given way to unwanted silence. Suddenly the popping of someone appartening close, put her back on guard.

"Not getting away Weasly!" The deatheater taunted not far from her.

"Bring it on masked coward!" Fred replied back.

The air around them sizzled with electricity, as the two advanced towards each other. "Ha, you missed." Fred laughed at his opponent. A loud crack came from the wall behind Fred and the ground shook under their feet. "See you in hell." The deatheater laughed.

Hermoine felt her heart stop. The wall was coming down, the deatheater taking Fred with him. "Fred!" She screamed as he turned to see her panicked face. There was no time for him to run. He gave her a crooked smile. No, she would not let him give up. Hermoine closed her eyes, screaming No one last time.

Fred tried to move, but every part of his body ached in utter pain. "Fred! Fred! Can you hear me?" Ron's scared voice shouted at him, shaking his shoulders. The pain came in full force, making Fred wince. "Sorry." Ron took a step back. Fred willed his eyes open to see his little brother standing close. There was a quiet in the air, nothing like just moments ago.

"Fred, do you know where Hermonie is?" Ron came closer again. "We've have been looking everywhere and there's no sign of her." Hermoine, her name made Fred anxious. He closed his eyes trying to relive the moments that lead him to this place.

The deatheater had missed, he was getting ready to fire a return when she had screamed his name. The sound of the cracking wall signaled the deatheater had not missed his target. In a few brief moments Fred had gone from victor to accepting his time had come. He looked over to the bushy hair beauty, his secret. He smiled knowing she would be the last face he would see. Then darkness.

He sat straight up, pushing through the pain. "Fred, Fred." Ron tried unsuccessfully to hold his brother down. The wall had come down, exactly where Fred had previously stood. Somehow he had landed at least 10 feet out of its reach. He took out his wand and reached to the destruction. Quickly he began moving rocks and debris. Moving like his life depended on it. "Fred, what are you doing?" Percy asked, as the rest of the Weasly family had begun to gather. But he didn't answer, he just kept going. Piece after piece he let fly into the air and away from them.

The exhausted red head felt his body giving way. No matter what his body said, he was going to keep going. "Fred, just tell us what is going on." Fred stilled as he felt Harry put his hand to his shoulder. He lifted the last piece and fell to his knees. His head landing in his hands. "Hermonie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the favs and follows. This is my first try at a Harry Potter Fanfic and I am very excited. Hope you all love it and continue to read! Thanks again**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any rights to the characters in this story**

Everyone stared at the empty space in front of them.

"Fred, I, I don't understand. Where is Hermoine?" Harry's voice was becoming more desperate. Fred stood and walked to the spot he last saw her face.

"Here. I was right here and she." He paused. "Was looking right at me from there." He pointed across the walk. "I was here, that wall was coming down on me. There was no escaping it." Harry moved to stand with Fred, desperately trying to put the pieces together. He took a deep breath in, feeling the intense magic resonating in the air.

"She moved you." Harry finally spoke. Fred turned to face the boy who lived.

"If she moved me, than where is she? She can't be." Fred felt his body giving out again.

"Hold on mate!" George shouted as he rushed over to the pair, followed closely by Ron. "There's no body, no evidence she was even here when the wall fell. She must have made it out." The group looked at one another and then to rumble that surrounded them. He was right, Fred thought. Hermoine must still be alive and he would stop at nothing to find her.

In the first few months after the Battle of Hogwarts the Weasley family, Harry, and as many of the wizarding world as possible searched for her. Every escaped death eater was hunted down and questioned. No magical place was left unturned. Yet there was no sign of Hermoine.

Six months in, the numbers of those searching begun to dwindle. Most of the ministry had to get back to rebuilding. Hogwarts was set to reopen soon, Diagon Alley was still be rebuilt, and families in general just needed to feel whole again. Oddly though for one twin, his world no longer felt whole. Yes, his family had survived and they were blessed to all be together. But the girl who saved him was gone. For the last six months the only thing he thought about was finding her.

"I think we need to stop." Fred twisted from around from his seat near the Weasley family fireplace to look at his younger brother. "What?" He replied. Ron rubbed his face and sighed. "Look, I'm just as committed as you to finding Hermoine, but there's nothing. I mean we've looked everywhere and still. Maybe she doesn't want to be found."

Fred was to his feet in an instant, making his was towards Ron. "Alright, alright, easy there Gred." George put his hands to his twin's shoulder. "Let's all just settle down, this hasn't been easy on anyone." Fred relaxed slightly and sat back down in his previous spot. "She's not hiding." He muttered, running his hand through his fiery red hair.

Ron snorted. "Ya know when did you become such an expert in all things Hermoine? You don't know anything about her!" The room tensed. "Ron!" Ginny yelled from her seat next to Harry. "Oh come on Ginny. He has barely even spoken to her the entire time we've know her and now he wants to lead some army to find someone who is dead!" The room fell silent. Ginny gasped in shock, as tears streamed down her face. Harry squeezed her hand, taken a back from what is best friend had said.

George looked to his twin, knowing this conversation wasn't going to end very well. He could see the emotions flood over Fred. No one knew Fred's feelings for Hermoine, except George. No one knew Fred had never acted on those feelings out of respect for Ron, even though he knew Hermoine had had a crush on him. No one knew the pain he felt every time he saw her hurt. And at this very moment George knew all that emotion was torturing his brother.

So no one saw it coming, but George. Fred stood up, punched Ron directly in the face and with a crack he left the burrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who is reading this! Shout out to Buffybot76 for the great review. I love Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own any rights to HarryPotter**

Darkness, all Hermoine could feel around her was darkness. It was pure and it engulfed every thought she had. Her mind pulled at her eyelids. Open, please open she begged. Suddenly a slit of light. She had managed to open her eyes, even if it was only slightly. That slight opening allowed a brightness to intrude her thoughts and she winced in pain.

"Oh my goodness. Miss are you awake?" She heard a rushed voice saying beside her. The pain was becoming unbearable, but she didn't want to let go of the light. She tried pulling her eyes open, but soon they were covered in tears. Where was here?

"Please, miss take it slow. You have been out for some time and are still healing." She felt a soft hand come to rest on her shoulder. "I…" She tried to speak, but her voice cracked. It felt like she had no used them in a while.

"Here, let me grab you some water." Hermoine could tell the voice was a woman, yet her eyes were still too closed to really see. She felt a glass being brought to her lips and she drank quickly. "Better?" the woman asked. "Yes, thank you." She managed to squeak out.

The room quieted for a moment when a door opened nearby. "I'm sorry ma'am but visiting hours are over for the night." Hermoine breathed in her thoughts; hospital, she was defiantly in a hospital if there were visiting hours.

Whoever the woman was speaking to was not paying her much attention, she could hear footsteps coming closer. "Did you not hear me?" the woman began. "Shut up you fool!" The sound of that voice sent Hermoine's body into panic mood. She began shivering and she could feel the tears already wetting her face. Run, you must put aside the pain and run!

"Excuse me?" She could hear the woman moving toward the intruder and knew what would come next. "Avada Kedavra!" a thud came from the floor. She could the killer laugh. "Oh, I have been looking for you." She felt her bed shift and a body moving ever closer. The light was beginning to fade. "Oh don't close your eyes dear, the fun is just starting." That laugh, oh my god that laugh. Hermoine cried out in pain as the assailant brought her hand to Hermoine's side, digging her nails into the skin.

"Please…" she couldn't take it anymore. The pain, the confusion. What had happened at the battle? How could she be here, wherever here was?

"What's wrong little mudblood, are you hurting? Are you scared?" Hermoine closed her eyes, back to the darkness. Remember what the last thing you saw was. Her mind cut her off. Fred. It was Fred, he was smiling at her. Why was he smiling like that, like he was saying goodbye.

Hermoine's body twisted as her assailant's nails dug deeper into her. "I'm afraid it time to go little one." She tried to pull away. "No, no we can't be having any of that. I've been hunting you for too long." Hermoine's body froze, an easy spell to keep her still. "Good, now I know that stupid red head can't be too far behind me."  
At the mention of red hair, Hermoine's eyes sprung open. The white light of the room was blinding and she had trouble focusing. "Needed a look?" her eyes grew big with fear taking in the sight surrounding her. Bellatrix Lestrange was saddled on top of her. One hand holding Hermoine's side, the other holding tight to her wand.

"Do you hear that?" she bent down and whispered in her ear. Outside the door she could hear shouting, some chaos was beginning to erupt. "Lover boy is coming. Tick tock tick tock. Do you think we should wait? Maybe give him a peak?" Bellatrix smiled down at her.

She listened closely, trying to make out who was outside. The fight was getting closer. Suddenly green light filled the window on the door. "Harry! Look out!" That voice, she knew that voice. Her heart came to life and a smile stretched across her face. Bellatrix glared, "So happy, why so happy?" She screamed coming nose to nose with Hermoine.

"He's alive." With those last words, Bellatrix grabbed her side once more and apparated away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Thank you everyone for the reviews and favs! And of course thank you for just reading it! I love the ship of Fred and Hermoine. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I want this to be awesome! This chapter is a little longer- Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own any rights to the characters of this story!**

Fred took a deep breath in. It had been just over two weeks since he had been to the burrow. After giving his younger brother a wakeup call to the face, he thought it best to take some time to clear his head. Logically he understood Ron's questioning, Fred had always suppressed his feelings for the missing girl. But not anymore, when he did find her, he would let her know exactly how he felt.

A loud pop alerted Fred to his twin entering the flat.

"Hey, we gotta go!" George ran to the kitchen, grabbing Fred by the shoulder. Fred stumbled with his brother, making their way into the living room.

"George. George! Give me a sec man." Fred pulled his shoulder from George's grip and came to a stop. Taking a deep breath he ran a hand through his hair. "What is going on?"

George smiled. "Harry has a lead on Hermoine." The twins collided in a hug, both smiling more than they had in months.

"Well, let's go brother." Fred laughed, as they both apprartated to the burrow.

The burrow was louder than usual, but as Fred walked through the door the house silenced. Ron scooted closer to the woman beside him, Fred recognized her as Lavendar Brown from their days at Hogwarts.

"Oh Fred!" Mrs. Weasly cried, running to embrace the twin in a hug. "It's okay mom." He said, patting her on the back.

"Young man, don't you ever do that again! Not coming home or at least flooing to let me know you were ok!" She yelled still holding him tight.

"Mrs. Weasly, we really need to get this going." Harry spoke up. She held on to Fred a minute longer. "Of course dear." Once he was released he took a seat next to George.

"We have a lead on Hermoine. There was a spike in magic in a small muggle town in Alaska. There hasn't been magic in that area in years." Fred felt his breath clench in his chest. "That's great!" George clapped his hand on his twin's shoulder, reminding him to breathe again. "The only issue is it's mixed with really dark magic." The room fell silent again.

Fred rubbed his face with his hands. "What does that mean Potter?" He finally asked.

"I honestly don't know, but it doesn't matter. It's a lead and I'm taking it." The boy who lived was once again ready for battle. Fred stood up. "When do we leave?" Harry gave the faintest smile and stood up too. "Tonight." The two nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Weasly, can you make us a port key?" Harry asked. Arthur stood up, not noticing the glare coming from his wife. "Yes, yes. But will it just be the two of you?" he asked looking around the room.

"Ha! You think I'm letting this nutter go on a rescue mission without me!" George laughed wrapping his arm around Fred's neck. Ginny stood up, grabbing Harry's hand. "Of course I'm going." She smiled. Fred breathed a little easier. Of course he would have gone to the ends of the earth alone to find her, but the reinforcements of his family gave him a better chance.

Harry turned to the still sitting Ron. "Ron, it could be her." He said. "Yeah I'm in." Ron mumbled standing with the others. Harry half smiled, he understood Ron was tired of holding out hope and was ready to move on. "Oh, Ronnie please be safe." Lavender sniffled next to him. "Give me an hour and it'll be set." Arthur said and dashed from the room.

* * *

The hospital in Alaska was the smallest any of them had ever seen. The lights were dim and the staff was slim. It was easy for the group to walk right in and start wandering the halls.

"Harry do you feel that?" Fred asked coming to a standstill next to Harry.

"The air, yeah, it feels almost electric." Just as Harry opened his mouth a stream of red light flew past his head, slamming Ron into the nearest wall.

"Run! We'll help Ron." Ginny screamed towards Harry and Fred. George shouted a shield over Ginny, Ron and himself.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled knocking out the first death eater.

"Harry someone is screaming! This way!" Fred pulled his arm as they ran towards the noise.

"Oh my Gods! That laugh, I know that laugh." Harry froze as he made his way down the hall. "That's not possible, she she is supposed to be." He couldn't move, everything was telling him to move, yet he couldn't.

"Harry! Look out!" Fred tackled Harry to the ground, quickly jumping up to take on the next opponent. "Stupefy!" The death eater was done. Fred looked to Harry. "We have to go!" Harry stood up as they ran for the door.

There she was, lying on a hospital bed. Fred took her in for a brief moment. She was smiling, smiling at him just like he did her all those months ago. The moment was ripped away as Hermoine let out a dreadful scream and was gone.

* * *

It had been five months since the failed rescue at the small Alaskan hospital. Fred had seen her, he had Hermoine just steps away from him, but he failed. There she was crushed under the weight of Bellatrix, yet she was smiling at him. He knew then, they would sacrifice everything for each other. But this pain of losing her again was weighing on him.

It was getting close to the one year anniversary of the defeat of the dark one and the wizarding world was coming alive. Things were now the new normal. Diagon Alley was always full. The twins joke shop reopened to a grand crowd and the boys faked their way to happy. At least in front of people. But behind closed doors was a different story. They were strategists, always looking for the next lead.

George started dating the shop girl, Verity. She helped to keep the boys smiling when in front of the customers. George was happy for the most part, but he knew he had to help his brother, he had to help Hermoine.

Fred seemed to be drifting through the days. Every lead Harry got, Fred was on his heels. But a month after the failed rescue all leads were gone. Dark magic had seemed to leave the face of the earth. "Don't give up Fred. Something will come up. I am not giving up." Harry always tried to encourage him. So here he was, almost twelve months since Hermoine's disappearance and he was still no closer to getting to her.

Fred tossed back and forth on the uncomfortable couch that rescinded in the twins flat. He had been trying effortlessly to sleep in his own bed that afternoon, but couldn't fall asleep. Every time he managed to close his eyes that day, he saw her. Those big brown eyes staring into his soul. They were at the burrow, by the lake. She was laughing at him, while he rode his broom upside down. Then she was screaming, crying in pain at the devil pulling at her side. Fred shot up, his eyes burned with tears. He ran a hand through his hair, before looking around the room. A crumbled piece of paper on the table across from him caught his eye.

"You weren't here before." He said aloud, picking it up. Fred felt his body tense as he read the paper. His legs gave out from under him and he fell to the floor.

 _Fred I'm coming-H_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Thank you for all the favs and follows. It means so much to me that people are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. I love Fred and Hermoine. Thank you Buffy and Anon for reviews, I really appreciate y'all taking the time to review** **This was a harder chapter to write. I had so many different ideas of where I wanted to go. I hope you all enjoy it as much I do. Thank you again!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters of this story**

"Fred, you were supposed to be in the shop over an hour ago!" George yelled, coming through the door to the twins' flat. "Fred!" He called again looking around the room. Finally his eyes landed on his unconscious brother. "Fred?" He bent down, patting Fred on the side of the face trying to get some movement out of him.

"Oi, would you mind not slapping me in the face." Fred responded, opening his eyes.

"What the hell happened?" George scooted back, giving his twin some space to sit up.

"This." Fred stretched out his arm to hand George the crumbled piece of paper, then scooted back next to him.

"I, I don't understand. Is." George stopped to collect his thoughts. "How did you get this?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I was sleeping, dreaming about her and when I woke, this was on the table next to me." Fred rested his elbows on his knees. The two sat in silence, their stares moving from the table to the paper.

"We need to tell them. Maybe Harry can have the ministry do a trace or something." George finally said, standing up and extending a hand to his twin.

"This is good." Fred smiled, taking his brother's hand. George returned with a hopeful smile and they both apprated out of the flat.

Four barren walls and an old twin bed, had become Hermoine's home. There were no windows and no way to tell time, except the changing of light under the doorway. Bellatrix's laugh had become her alarm clock. She would come at light and then again at dark. Routine, how did this torture become routine. She screamed a lot at first. However much time she had spent asleep in the hospital was not enough to fully recover from the battle. Most days she tried to block everything out, lucky for her, her body would shut itself down after too much pain. Leaving her to black out. But the worst days were when there was no torture. The days they left her alone.

Those days she sat, consumed by her thoughts. Where was she? How did she end up in the hospital? Did they win the battle? Why had her friends not rescued her yet? Where was Harry and Ron? They wouldn't just leave her behind. When she could feel the angry growing inside her, she thought of him. His smile, brought her out of the darkness. Somehow she had saved him. Now he was saving her.

All through her school years she had a crush on Fred, but had always felt he never noticed. Everyone assumed she was in love with Ron, but after the Yule Ball she could only see him as a friend. Seeing Fred after all that time on the run, that school girl crush was still there. When he smiled at her, welcoming death, she saw her life flash before her. A life with no Fred and that was no life she cared to live.

Hermoine rolled to her side, wincing at the cracked ribs that had only started to heal. She hadn't heard Bellatrix's laughing alarm, so it was a surprise when she saw the woman standing in the doorway.

"You know, I have been wondering how I was going to get you. Somehow you still stand your ground after all this fun." The wicked witch took a few steps closer, bending slightly to look at her. "You seem to be made of stone, but when you sleep." She stopped in front of Hermoine's bed, going down to her knees to be eye level. Her black dress sprawling out around her. "When you sleep, you say his name." She smiled.

Hermoine couldn't move. His name? "Fred. You're alive Fred. I love." Bellatrix mocked, slapping a hand down on the mattress. "You thought you saved him!" She screamed.

Hermone's eyes shot up to meet hers. "I did! He, he was in the hospital!" She sat up straight, making some attempt to show strength.

"Ha!" Bellatrix returned. "Yeah, but he didn't make it out of that hospital, mudblood!" She jumped to her feet, dancing around the room.

"Your ginger boyfriend is dead. Dead. Dead. Dead."

Hermoine felt the weight of the world crashing down on her. All the hope she had held onto draining out of her body. Tears streamed down her face. "I…I." She didn't' know what to say.

"Oh, no words now! No one is coming to save you girl! This is where you'll stay. No Weasley, no Potter!" With those last words, Bellatrix skipped out the room. Leaving behind what was left of Hermoine.

Her heart ached, no her whole being ached. She had no clue what to do next. If Fred did not make it out of the hospital did that mean that Harry did not either? Hermoine fell to the floor, clawing at the ground. Her nails digging into the wood floor. She had to get out. Her mind began to race. Slowly she stood, staring the door. Walking straight out wasn't an option, she knew they would be waiting.

She put a hand to the nearest wall and started walking around the room. Using the walls as a guide, she closed her eyes and kept walking the square of her room. Over and over. Digging her nails deeper into the walls. Then she began whispering his name, her eyes remaining closed so the vision of his face filled her mind.

"Fred, Fred, Fred." Over and over again she walked the room, imagining freedom. A warmth filled her body, she could see him. She could feel him pulling her in. Her fingers began to tingle as she made another trip around the room. She took a deep breath in, that's when she smelled the smoke. A look of content spread across her face. She opened her eyes, taking in the sight of her room engulfed in flames.

She smiled down at her fingertips, a small glow emulating from them. It was time to get out. She kicked the enflamed door down and walked through. The flames were spreading quickly to the rest of the house, yet they didn't burn her. As she walked on they seemed to move around her. Burning everything in her path. She listened for screams, but there was nothing. Scared deatheaters, she laughed in her head.

The night sky was turning orange, early dawn. Hermoine smiled when she made it out of the house. She turned back to her torture chamber for one last glance, watching it has it burned. The sounds of sirens filled the air and she knew she had to run.

"The place was completely in flames Fred!" Ginny slouched down next to her soot covered brother. "What were you thinking?"

Fred closed his eyes, trying to block out the noise around him. Once again they had a lead on Hermoine that ended in nothing.

"We had to at least try Ginny." George sighed from across the room.

Once Harry had the note from Fred, they were able to locate a house on the out skirts of London. Unfortunately by the time they arrived the house was almost burned to the ground. They had found one deatheater, who had just returned to find his hideaway in flames. Harry had taken him back to the ministry, leaving behind the twins to explain everything to the family.

Ginny wrapped Fred in a hug. "Ginny." He smiled down at her.

"I know, Fred. She is my friend too." Ginny jumped slightly as the fireplace roared to life. Harry stepped out, shaken off the soot.

"Well?" George asked immediately.

"It was Bellatrix's place. The straggler said she left earlier that day. He said he never saw Hermoine." Harry stood in front of the fireplace.

The group remained silent, not knowing what to do now. Bellatrix was free and Hermoine was still gone. Gone, Fred didn't like thinking that word. Suddenly the burrow came to life again. Ron, Lavendar, and Mrs. Weasley all came bustling through the door.

"What? What happened to you all?" She asked coming into the living room.

"Just another mission Mom. Nothing to worry over." George smiled, giving her a lite hug.

"Well, um. Why don't you all go get cleaned up for dinner. We need to discuss the Hogwarts celebration tomorrow." She said, then made her way to the kitchen.

Once was out of ear shot, Ron started into the group.

"Hermoine again? How many times do we need to go through this?" He said, coming to stand in the middle of the group.

"Ron, this isn't the right time." Harry responded taking a step closer to Ron.

"Look at you all. Fred you look like you've been burned down the side of the arm and the rest of your body is like a dust pan! Are you trying to get killed?" Ron stared down at his brother.

Then Fred did something no one expected. He laughed, he stood up in front of Ron and laughed right in his face. "Dustpan? Cleaver Ronnickes." Then he made his to the fireplace and flooed to their flat.

Hermoine ran. She gained her composure as best as possible. Running as fast as she could towards London, when all of a sudden she felt a pull at her side. She felt the tenderness of her ribs screaming from the inside. I have to stop, hide for now. Hermoine looked around. An old warehouse came into view. She climbed through a broken window, hiding herself. Closing her eyes, she allowed him to enter her mind. He wasn't dead, he couldn't be dead.

"Bloody hell!" Hermoine gasped. A loud honk came from outside the warehouse.

"Excuse me, Miss., but you called." A man dressed in a bus operator's outfit stood beside her.

"I, are you from the night bus?" She half smiled.

"Yes, ma'am. Now are you ready to go?" the Operator asked.

Hermoine jumped as quick to her feet as possible. "Yes sir" She laughed. The sky was dark now, once again filled with shinning stars. Quickly they climbed onto the bus and were off.

"Where to ma'am." The Operator asked

"The burrow." Hermoine replied hoping that was all the info they needed.

"Be there soon. Sit back and relax." The Operator settled to look out the front of the bus window. Hermoine laid her head against the bus seat but it turned to a bed. "Beds to sleep, since its getting dark."

She smiled as her head rested on the soft pillow. Free, she was free and she would be with them soon. She kept her eyes open, not wanting to think about his face at the moment. If he was gone, she had to know. First the burrow, then find Harry.

"Here ma'am. We can't get any closer. Wards and all." The operator told her.

"It's no problem. This is close enough." Hermoine smiled seeing the Burrow about a mile or so away. She hugged the man as she jumped off the bus. A warmth filled her body as she took off towards safety. Using all the strength she had left over she ran. Running until she felt the magic of the burrow surround her. Hermoine's body collapsed as she fell through the wards surrounding the burrow. "Home." She whispered.

"Listen George. I really don't want to do this tonight. I'm not exactly in a celebrating mood." Fred shuffled around the burrow's kitchen, dressed in an all-black tux. The rest of the Weasley family already off to Hogwarts one year celebration.

"Fred, I know you are disappointed, but maybe" George stalled.

"Maybe what? Maybe what George?" The twins both stopped, just looking at each other. Both angry, both frustrated. Suddenly a chime sounded through the home.

"Someone has breached the wards." Fred stated.

"Wands up, Forge." George replied pulling his wand out.

They opened the front door and quietly walked out into the night. The air seemed thick with electricity. The twins slowly made their way into the yard, wands at the ready.

"You see anything George?" Fred asked, looking towards his brother.

"Nothing, Fred." They crept further towards the where the wards surrounded their childhood home.

Hermoine smiled, engulfing the wet grass that surrounded her. For the first time in what seemed like a life time, she felt safe. Then she heard him. Her breathing slowed, allowing her heartbeat to follow. "Fred." Her voice squeaked out. She knew he couldn't hear her, she could barely her herself. Closing her eyes she focused on him. Breathing in she whispered. "See me."

Fred and George lowered their wands. "Maybe it was just an animal?" George questioned. The two turned towards each other.

"May..." Fred stopped mid-sentence, looking past his brother.

"Fred?" George said looking at his puzzled brother, when Fred took off. "Fred! OH my Merlin!" George followed. Coming from a distance no more than 100 feet away, a white light otter was prancing in the sky towards them.

"Hermoine!" Fred screamed, running as fast as his legs would move. His heart beat like it was going to explode out of his chest. It was her, it had to be her. "Hermoine!" He screamed again, his eyes searching for her.

"Fred." She called as loud as she could.

"Hermoine, Hermoine." His fell to his knees beside her. For twelve months he had been searching for her. Never allowing himself to think he would not find her alive. Here she was breathing, calling out for him. She was smiling, smiling at him. He placed one hand under back and another under her leg, scooping her up in his arms. Not realizing his face was wet with tears, he smiled down at her. "I'm here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this! I am taking my time with this story, trying to get it right. Thanks again!**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own any rights to the characters of this story**

Fred moved swiftly but carefully back to the burrow. Cradling Hermione close to his chest. Her breathing was quiet, much too quiet for his comfort. He didn't dare take a peek at the small girl. The fear of her state kept him pushing further. It was hard enough feeling how lite her body was, how cold to the touch she was.

"Alohomora!" the burrow doors swung open at Fred's command, allowing him to barrel into its warmth. "George! Get blankets, towels, water, food, Mom!" Fred ordered, unsure of what exactly he needed. George was close behind, waving his wand to summon what he could. Fred rushed up the stairs, taking Hermione to his old room. Slowly he laid her down, his eyes finally coming to rest on her.

The nightmares he had had the last year were nothing compared to the reality before him. Her body was torn. She looked like she hadn't eaten a good meal in months. Her skin was pale and cut in many places. Dark bruises scared her arms and her bushy hair, was now flat and matted against her skull.

"Fred." She whispered, shaking him from his trance. He felt his legs give way and he fell to his knees beside the bed. His hand carefully coming to rest on hers. She closed her eyes. "You're alive." She hummed, a slight smile spreading across her face.

"You're alive." Fred replied allowing a deep breath out. All this time he knew she was alive. They sat for a moment in silence. Both exhausted, but both happy.

The silence didn't last long. "Ok, towels, water, extra blankets, some food." George came to a stop at the end of the bed. "Wow, Mione I, I really don't know what to say." George smiled down at Hermione and then his brother. "Ya know Fred has been looking nonstop for you." Fred smiled, feeling tiny fingers wrap around his. "It's pretty amazing you were able to send that note to us without your wand. I mean it's amazing you could do any magic without." George slowed his speaking to a stop.

The girl in the bed was no longer smiling, relaxing with her eyes closed. No the girl in the bed was now sitting up straight, fear plastered on her face.

"What note?" She asked

"Fred, he he got a note saying Fred I'm coming-H." George stuttered. "That's from you right?" Fear was creeping into George's voice.

Hermione felt the blood in her body run cold. "We have to go." She leapt from the bed, her heart feeling as though it would punch through her chest.

Fred stumbled back from the bed. "Hermione, you need to rest." He stood up as quick as possible, reaching for her hand.

"No, no. You don't understand. I didn't send you any note! That note is not from me. She knew, she." Hermione felt her body letting go, but she had to warn him. "She's going to come for you. Please, please..we." She reached out for Fred as the last once of energy she had was gone. Darkness again for her.

"Hermione?" Fred caught her as she slipped into sleep.

"Fred, I think we should go." George put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We'll go to Shell Cottage for now. Then try to get in touch with the others."

"Ok." Fred kept his eyes on Hermione, as he scooped her into his arms for a second time that night. The twins hurried down the stairs and out into the night.

No one was home at Shell Cottage. Fred had almost forgot tonight was the one year anniversary celebration at Hogwarts. It had been two hours since they had arrived and Hermione was still fast asleep in the living room, leaving the twins to make plans in the kitchen.

"Bellatrix." George finally broke the silence which seemed to be dragging on. "She is the one who sent the note."

"That would be my guess." Fred rubbed his hands down his face.

"So Granger does fancy." George laughed. The room lightened slightly as Fred laughed with him.

"Now wouldn't that be something." Fred smiled looking over to the sleeping girl. For so long he had waited to tell her. All he wanted now was that chance.

"Sooooo." George prolonged. "Are you going to tell her?"

"George." Fred tried unsuccessfully to shut him down.

"What? You have been searching for her for a year. You have been denying your feelings for much longer than that! I think you should." George was interrupted by the roar of the fireplace.

"I'm going to be sick." Came a quiet voice stepping out of the fireplace. "

"You'll be fine, dear." Another voice stated.

"Oh, Bill. I think we have company." The blonde sister in law, Fleur came to stand by their still sleeping guest.

"Yes you do, our beautiful in law and amazing brother." George smiled as he and Fred made their way into the living room.

Fleur went to hug the twins, as Bill stepped closer to the couch. Stopping just a few feet from her face. "Oh, Merlin. Is that Hermione? "The room stilled, as all four turned to the couch.

"Yes Weasley. It is I Hermione." Hermione smiled and slowly sat up. Every part of her body still ached, yet she felt so much better. "How long was I out for?"

"Um, just about two hours." Fred said, coming to sit next to her. "How are you feeling?" Bill and Fleur sat down on a love seat across from the couch and George sat on the other side of Fred. All hanging on for Hermione's answer.

"My whole body feels sore and I need a shower, but I feel better." She smiled resting her hand in Fred's'.

"I can get you a change of clothes and you can use our guest room/bathroom. If you would like." Fleur sprung to her feet. "I'll have the boys make you something to eat."

"That would be wonderful." Hermione stood slowly, getting a feel for what she was working with. Her legs tingled, like they had been asleep for a while.

"I can help." Fred stood next to her, one hand in hers and the other on her back.

"No, no Fred. Let me help her with that. She is a lady." Fleur took Hermione's other hand in hers. Instantly she felt colder. For so many months all she had was an image of him. Now he was here, he had not given up on her.

"I'll be right here if you need anything." He smiled as she walked slowly away.

"What is going on?" Bill asked as soon as the girls were out of earshot.

"Hermione's back." George sung from the couch.

"I can see that brother. The question is how? Where was she? How did she escape? Is she ok? What is going on with Fred?" Bill slumped back into the loveseat, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Answers anyone?"

The twins didn't respond. To Fred answers didn't matter at the moment, all he could think about was the girl upstairs. She needed food and rest, not a million questions.

"Bill! Fleur!" The fireplace roared to life again. Out walked the matriarch of the Weasley family.

"Fred? George? What are you two doing here?" Molly asked, dusting the soot off her gown. "You all never showed at Hogwarts."

"Mom, is everyone still at Hogwarts?" George asked, realizing they never told anyone not to go to the burrow.

"Yes, yes. But why? Everyone was looking for the two of you!" Molly walked closer to the twins. "Fred?"

"Mom, there is something we need to tell you. First, though, we need you to go back to Hogwarts and bring everyone here. Do not go back to the burrow." Fred kept eye contact with her. "Please hurry." He concluded.

Molly stood still for a moment, keeping eye contact with her son. Her heart begun to beat quickly, fear of the unknown washing over her. "Ok." She said nothing else and rushed back to the fireplace.

Up the stairs of the small shell cottage, Hermione was waiting for the shower water to warm. She sat still fully clothed, afraid to take her clothes off, revealing the scars that lay beneath them.

"Hermione, would you like some help?" Fleur stood next to the open bathroom door.

"No, I'm ok. Just…" She couldn't finish it. She knew she wasn't ok and in that moment she knew she would see that she wasn't ok.

"Shhh, dear. The water is hot now. Let me help you with your clothes." Fleur stepped in the room and helped her stand up. Slowly she peeled away the rags that covered Hermione's body. "It's ok now." Fleur smiled, pulling aside the shower's curtain.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled, not looking at the mirror behind her. The hot water stung her skin. Shocking her as it rushed over her body. The water around her feet darkened. The dirt and grim of the last months washing away. Closing her eyes, she ran her hands down her body. She stopped at her side, feeling the raised skin where mudblood was craved into her. Deep breath, she thought to herself.

Hermione turned the water off and walked out into the steam filled bathroom. There was the mirror, completely fogged up, thankfully blocking her image. She wrapped the towel tightly around herself. Fleur was waiting in the adjoining room.

"Here is some sweat pants and a t-shirt dear. They might be a little large, but it's ok." The blonde smiled, handing Hermione the clothes. "I'll just wait outside the door." As she went to leave Hermione saw the small bump protruding from Fleur's tight dress.

"I don't mean to pry Fleur, but are you pregnant?" Hermione asked.

Fleur's smiled, resting a hand to her stomach. "Yes, six months now. That's why we came home early tonight. Morning sickness isn't restricted to only mornings."

Hermione sat down on the bed, towel still wrapped tightly around her. "Six months, I've been gone for six months?"

"Hermione, I'm afraid you have been missing for twelve months." Fleur replied.

"A year, a year?" Hermione felt the room spinning. She had been gone for an entire year. Why had they not been able to find her? How did she end up in that hospital? The room was going dark, this was too much. A year of her life was gone. Suddenly calloused hands were wrapping around her shoulders.

"Hermione? You need to breathe. Can you hear my voice?" Fred steadied her body. With one hand on her shoulder, the other went to cup her face. "Look at me. I know this is a lot, but you have to look at me."

Slowly Hermione felt her heart beat come back to normal and she opened her eyes. There he was. All the time she spent locked away in her personal hell. He was there, even if only in her mind, he was there. Now standing before, he was no longer a dream. "Fred." She breathed, looking deep into his eyes.

"There you are." He smiled down at her. "It's a lot. A lot of time gone, I know. But you will get through this. I will help you get through this. Ok?" He brought his hand down to rest in hers.

"Ok." She said, squeezing is hand.

"Ok. Do you want Fleur to come back in and help you?" Fred asked.

"No, I can do this." She reassured him. Fred hesitated for a moment. Not wanting to move, to lose sight of her. "I'm ok, I promise."

"I'll be downstairs whenever you're ready just let us know." He slowly let go of her hand and made his way towards the door, stopping just before opening it. "Hermione." He started looking back to her.

"Fred." She said at the same time. They both laughed and smiled at one another.

"I'll be right down stairs." Fred finally said leaving the room.

Hermione quietly got dressed, careful not to look down at her body. She brushed her hair, but still didn't look at the mirror. "I can do this." She said to herself standing with one hand on the door knob.

As she walked into the hall, she could hear the commotion down stairs. Voices filled the small living room. All asking bombarded the twins with questions.

"Hello." Hermione said. The room hushed and all turned towards the stairs. She couldn't move. As her eyes moved around the room, she begun to feel the time that she missed. They all looked slightly older, the effects of war. Yet she found herself smiling. They had won. All of her family was in thtat room and they had somehow defeated Voldemort. Tears slowly streamed down her face.

"Hermione." Harry stepped out from the crowd and rushed the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for reading. I got some inspiration so I wanted to update a little sooner. Thank you for your lovely reviews, hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any rights to Harry Potter**

"Harry." Hermione smiled, taking the last step. Instantly she was engulfed in Harry's arms. He pulled her as close to his body as possible. She winced slightly at the embrace.

"Sorry." He said, his head still pushed into her neck.

"It's ok, I'm just a little sore." Hermione replied, not releasing him from her hold.

"Don't ever leave me again." Harry cried. He couldn't contain it anymore. All this time and she was finally home. Slowly Harry began to pull away. Not that he wanted to, but he knew the family behind him would want a chance to see her too. Once he could look at her again, reality sank in. Hermione had been gone a year. In all that time, she looked like she went through hell. As his arms slid down the sides of hers, he could feel the healing wounds. Visibly she was thinner, paler. He looked up to meet her eyes. "Hermione?" He put a hand softly to her cheek.

"I'm ok, Harry." She smiled at him, her hand coming to rest on his. He smiled back and took her hand in his, leading her into the living room.

Fred stood quietly by the couch, as he watched the two best friends finally reuniting. Harry had been by his side relentlessly steadfast through every lead they got. Not once had he questioned Fred about his feelings, nor gave him any indication that he was giving up on finding her. Now here she was and they both couldn't be happier.

"If you all don't mind, I really would like to sit." Hermione said walking over to the spot nearest Fred. Harry followed, only letting go of her hand once she was seated. George moved down to make a spot for Harry next to her, while Fred sat on the couch's arm. He smiled when he felt Hermione reach for his hand, taking it in his without a thought.

"Your back?" Ron blurted out into the still quiet room. His mother shooting him a shut up you idiot look.

"I really think Hermione needs to eat before we start with the million questions." Fleur interrupted before anyone else could speak.

"Yes, yes." Molly replied, walking towards the kitchen. "Is there anything ready?"

"We made some sandwiches and soup, Mom." George called after her.

"We'll help you." Fleur said, heading toward the kitchen followed by Bill and Arthur.

The room was quiet again. Ginny, George, Ron, Lavender, Harry, Fred, and Hermione all sitting in silence. Hermione had pushed back onto the couch. One hand resting in Fred's while her head lay on Harry's shoulder. She was home, safe for now.

"Are we really just going to sit here?" Ron stood up from his spot on the loveseat next to Lavender. "I mean your back! I. We have been looking everywhere for you."

"Ha!" George blurted out from across the couch.

"George, it's not the time." Fred said quietly, not looking at Ron. Definitely not the time for this fight, he thought.

"Ha what? I have been looking for her too. I am one of her best friends." Ron inched closer to Hermione, stopping in front of her. "I am so happy your home and ok." He reached for her hand. Suddenly a hand was on his chest pushing him back.

"Don't." Fred was now standing in front of Hermione, looking like he was ready to pounce.

"Are you mad?" Ron snorted, taking a step back.

"Fred? Ron?" Molly questioned, coming back into the living room. "That is enough between you two. Come into the kitchen, food is ready for everyone. Hermione are you ok to walk?" the matriarch asked.

"Yes ma'am." She replied, looking up to Fred. "Fred?" she raised her now empty hand up to him, hoping more to distract him from Ron. Those eyes, he thought as he turned his attention back to her. He took her hand gently in his and walked her to the kitchen.

"What the hell Ron?" Ginny spat as she walked by the youngest Weasley boy. George and Lavender followed closely behind, leaving Ron and Harry alone.

Harry sat on the couch, head in his hands.

"Well, what do you wanna say?" Ron grumbled, sitting on the coffee table.

Deep breath, Harry thought. "Ron, she just got back. I don't know what all she has gone through. We need to give her time, let her adjust to being free." Pausing, he looked towards the kitchen. "You're going to have to let her come to you."

"Harry, do you see the way Fred is with her? What is going on there? I mean, I thought she was supposed to be with." Ron stopped, trying to control his emotions. "I just don't understand." Ron shook his head and got up.

"How about we eat and not worry about understanding right now. Let's just be happy that she is home." Harry stood up, wrapping an arm around Ron's shoulder.

The kitchen was a bustle, like any Weasley gathering was. Hermione had already found a seat next to Fred with George seated beside her. Food was being passed around the small table and back to the others who were sitting on barstools around the counter.

"Everything taste amazing." Hermione said looking to Molly.

"Hey now, all they did was make plates. We did all the actually cooking." George said puffing out his chest.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. It came out ragged, but it was there. Once her laughter appeared, the room seemed to calm down to some normalcy. The others ate and talked. Small conversations lite up around the room. No one asked questions, no one was actually talking to Hermione at all. Fred squeezed her hand. She looked at him, letting her eyes linger on his. Suddenly her body felt flush. Her heart beat quickened.

"Ginny and Ron, help clean up the dishes." Molly ordered, her voice breaking apart Hermione and Fred's personal world. "Fred I think we all need to talk at least about why we are not at the burrow." The burrow, Hermione had forgotten all about Bellatrix.

"It's Bellatrix." Hermione started, looking around the room. "She sent Fred a note saying it was from me. I believe she is coming for him." Hermione stopped, taking a peek towards Fred.

"Why Fred?" Ron questioned.

"Not important." Fred interrupted.

"I don't know how safe the burrow is or how safe here is." Hermione sighed. "We need someplace big enough for everyone and warded enough to stop Bellatrix."

"Do you think she'll actually come? I mean with us knowing do you think?" Ginny stopped.

"I don't know. I don't know why she wants me hurt so badly to begin with. But I know we need to be somewhere safe." Hermione turned to Harry.

"My place. It's big enough for us for now. Once I can get back to the ministry I'll see if we need to move." Harry replied.

"A few of us can go back to the burrow and pack some things before heading to Grimmauld place." Arthur spoke, standing up from his chair. "Bill, Fred, George. We must be quick." The boys shook their heads in agreement.

"Everyone else, let's get ready to go." Molly ordered, before moving out the room with Arthur, Bill, and Fleur.

"We're going to have to apperate to Grimmauld, it isn't set up with the floo network yet." Ginny said moving closer to Hermione. But Hermione was paying no attention. She cared not about the safe house, nor having to apperate. She cared only for the danger Fred was about to put himself in.

Harry moved to her side. "He'll be fine." He said wrapping his hand around hers'.

"I know. It's just." Hermione paused, not sure of what to say. "I need him to be alive."

"And that's exactly how I will be when I get to Grimmauld Place." Fred said from behind Hermione. Her body warmth was back, followed by her quickened heartbeat. Harry released her hand, as she turned to Fred. He took her in his arms, embracing her fully for the first time. One arm remained wrapped around her, while the other cupped her face. "Hermione, look at me." He said tilting her chin up so he would be in her eye line. "I am coming back." She brought her hand to caress the side of his face. That intimate touch sent his heart ablaze. There was no doubt in his mind he was coming back for her.

"You are." She whispered. He smiled, bending down to kiss her softly on the forehead. Stay here, she begged in her mind. This moment right here, forever. Please stay here. But then he was gone. Out into the night, away from her.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so excited writing this story. Hermione and Fred have to be my favorite couple I have written! Thank you everyone for your kind words. It really means so much to me that people actually enjoy my story. Shout out to GredMoineFan ;) and Raven that flies at night for your reviews, I love them very much and they are always inspiring! Hope you enjoy this chapter, already have the next week in the works.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any rights to Harry Potter**

Grimmauld Place looked much brighter than Hermione remembered. There were no dark corners or pictures screaming at you. The once dust covered shelves had been cleaned and the furniture was more modern. Hermione followed Harry into the living room, taking in the glass wall that looked onto a small garden.

"I'm going to put some tea on." Molly sighed as she walked towards the kitchen, away from the group.

"Fleur, there are a couple guest rooms down the hall if you would like to sleep." Ginny said gesturing the way.

"Thank you, I really do need to lie down. Will you all be alright?" Fleur asked looking towards the wandering Hermione.

"Yes, we can handle things." Ron said taking a seat on the large sectional couch. The blonde witch half smiled and headed down the hall.

"Is your garden warded?" Hermione finally spoke, walking closer to the windows.

"Yes, you can see out but no one can see or get in for that matter." Harry said, coming to stand next to her.

"Do you mind if I go out? I really could use some fresh air." She smiled at the idea of feeling soft grass again.

"I don't." Ron started, but was stopped by Harry.

"Go ahead." Harry said, opening the backdoor.

Hermione couldn't hide her excitement as she hugged Harry, before walking out into the night.

Deep breath, she thought to herself. Slowly she made her way across the paved patio to the grassy section. The minute her feet touched the grass, she laid down on it. Reaching her arms as wide as they would go, she dug her fingers into the ground. The smell of nature filling her senses. Staring up at the sky, she thought how beautiful the stars were. Her eyes teared up when she realized how much she had missed looking at them.

"So, what do we do now?" Lavender asked walking into the living room, taking a seat next to Ron. "Are we just going to let her outside, not find out how she escaped? Ronny?"

"She needs a few minutes alone." Harry stated from the other end of the couch. He had his feet on the coffee table, looking out onto the garden.

"Is she ok to be alone?" Lavender asked, peering into the night.

"Alright, tea is ready." Molly said, coming into the living room. "Did Fleur head off to bed?"

"Yes Mom." Ginny yawned.

"Aww, honey. Why don't you all head to bed. I'm sure the others won't be too much longer." Molly hugged her only daughter. "Lavender, you and Ginny can share a room. Ron and Harry would you mind bunking together?"

"Mom, Lavender and I live together." Ron scoffed.

"It's no problem Mrs. Weasley." Lavender insisted, squeezing Ron's hand. "Lead the way Ginny."

"Ok. Harry?" Ginny leaned down to kiss Harry on the cheek.

"Goodnight love." He responded quietly, still looking outside.

"You boys tell Arthur I'm in the room down the hall." Molly stated, as she left the room.

The living room was quiet again. Ron sat on the other end of the couch, his arms folded across his body.

"Harry, how are we going to handle this? Hermione and Bellatrix. How did she get away? How in Merlin's bread did Hermione move Fred?" Ron took a deep breath in and looked down the couch. "Harry?"

"Ron! I don't know!" Harry shouted. "Do you see her Ron? I mean do you really see her! She is covered in bruises and cuts. Her body is broken. There is no idea how broken her mind, her heart is." Harry stopped, trying to slow his breathing. His chest feeling as though it would burst out. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. "I don't know what to do."

Ron starred at his friend sitting at the other end of the couch. It had been a long time since he had seen Harry so distraught. If Harry didn't know what to do, how was he to know what to do?

"We survived!" A familiar voice chimed from the front door. Bill and George came strutting into the living room. "Oh, hot tea for us." George smiled grabbing a cup before sitting on an arm chair.

"Fleur is in the room down the hall." Ron motioned towards Bill. He nodded in response and headed that way. "Where's?" Ron stopped when he saw the other two come into the room. "Fred, are you bleeding?"

"Just a little blood, not as much damage as the better looking twin losing his ear." George reassured his younger brother.

Arthur put a hand to Fred's shoulder. "Get some rest son, we'll get this figured out." Arthur smiled then went to find his resting wife. Fred grabbed a cup of tea and took a seat in the other arm chair.

"What happened?" Harry asked, turning his gaze from the garden to Fred.

"Rouge deatheater." Fred murmured, sipping from his cup. "He was alone, but he knew who he was after."

"I think he was actually looking for Hermione." George pipped up.

"No, Hermione said Bellatrix was after Fred." Ron stirred in his seat.

"I know. She said Bellatrix was after Fred. This wasn't Bellatrix, maybe her sidekick or something." George sighed from exhaustion.

"Bellatrix is going to come for Hermione. She is never going to stop until she takes all the good from her. This is my fault." Harry felt helpless. He leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees.

"Harry." Ron started.

"Ron!" Harry growled in frustration. "In Malfoy's mansion, that is when Bellatrix took an interest in her and she hasn't backed down since." Harry breathed out, running a hand through his hair. "And now I don't know what to do. I don't know how to save her." He slammed his fists onto the coffee table.

The Weasleys all looked at the boy who lived. He was unraveling. He was scared. And to be honest, that scared of all them.

"Harry." Fred was the first to speak. "She will survive this. OK. This is nobody's fault. There is evil in this world and she has spent her short life fighting it. She has helped save us all and now." He paused. "Now it is time for us to save her. She is alive."

Harry looked to the red headed prankster. Over the last year, Harry had seen a different side of Fred. The disappearance of Hermione had made it harder for Fred to hide his emotions. His passion for finding the young witch, made it very clear to Harry that she meant more to Fred than any other.

"She is alive." Harry repeated, gaining a smile from the rest of the room.

"Where is Hermione?" George asked.

"In the garden." Ron said, gesturing to the wall of windows. "Alone." Fred stood up and made his way to the door. "Hey! Harry said she needs some alone time." Ron asked angrily. Fred stopped momentarily.

"Go." Harry said, nodding towards Fred.

"What the bloody hell Harry!" Ron shouted, stomping out the room.

"He is such a prat." George scuffed, as Fred walked out into the garden.

Her body shuddered thinking of what she had been through. An entire year, locked away. No grass, no stars. Carefully she brought her hands to feel the raised cuts on her arms. Wincing at the pain when she came to the sides of her stomach, still tender from the previous broken ribs. Her face now stained with tears. Quietly she let them fall, unable to hold back the emotion any longer. The chaos of the last days were catching up.

"Don't close your eyes. If you close your eyes the stars will disappear." She whimpered to herself. Her body and mind were exhausted. "Please don't go away." The pull of the night was too much to fight any longer and she closed her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." Suddenly his hands were holding hers. "We're all ok, you can sleep now. I'm going to carry you inside." Hermione smiled, not opening her eyes. If this was all a dream she was going to enjoy being wrapped in Fred's arms again.

"I'm going to take her to bed." Fred stated as they walked back into the house. Hermione kept her eyes closed, arms wrapped around Fred's neck.

"There are empty rooms on the second and third floors." Harry said, standing up. "Do you need any help?"

"Thank you, but I've got her." Fred smiled and headed up the stairs. He decided on the third floor, away from the crowd. The room was dimly light by a lamp next to a queen size bed. Carefully he pulled back the comforter and laid Hermione down.

She breathed in the clean linens, as Fred covered her up. "Please don't go." Hermione said opening her eyes. Her dream becoming a harsher reality. "Fred, are you hurt?" She pushed herself up on the soft pillows.

"Not bad." He smirked at her, sitting on the end of the bed. She moved down the bed to get a closer look at his head. "Rogue deatheater, nothing we couldn't handle. Look." He raised his wand. A damp towel appeared, wiping away the blood, followed by a bandage wrapping around his head. "All better." He smiled.

Hermione raised her hand, her fingertips moving slightly across the bandage. "Alive." She sighed, relaxing back onto the pillows. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course." Fred said, moving to lay down next to Hermione. He spread his arms, gesturing for her to come into them. She smiled, curling as close to him as possible. "You can sleep now." Fred felt her breathing slow and allowed himself to close his eyes. Hermione was alive and in his arms. Today would definitely never be forgotten.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone for reading. This chapter I wanted to go a little more with Fred and Hermione. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own any rights to Harry Potter**

The previously dimly lit room was now a sea of yellow sunshine. Fred groaned at the intrusion, pulling the comforter up to cover his face. Realizing the space beside him was empty, he immediately sat up. The intense light yielding his eyesight for a moment.

"Hermione?" he called out to the room, rubbing his eyes.

"You were smiling at me." She answered from across the room. She was sitting on the window seat, looking out onto London. "At the Battle of Hogwarts. When the wall was falling. You smiled at me." She turned to face him.

"Hermione." He breathed, climbing out the bed to sit next to her.

"You were about to die and you smiled. Who smiles when they know they are going to die?" She stopped, trying to not let her voice crack.

"Hermione." He smiled, taking her hand in his. "Yes, I smiled. Yes, I knew what was coming. But."

"Hermione breakfast is ready." Ron said knocking on the door, while opening it at the same time. "I know I've been, what the bloody hell is going on?" He shouted, stopping once he made it through the door.

"Ron, calm down." Fred said, running a hand through his hair. His younger brother was anything but calm.

"Calm down, are you serious? Did you sleep in here?" Ron walked closely to the two, looking over at the obviously slept in bed. "How long has this been going on?" He pointed with disgust at the bed.

"I said you need to calm down before you say something you regret." Fred stood up, his angry becoming evident on his face. Hermione looked to the two brothers. Though Ron was taller than Fred, he paled in physical stance. He was lanky and uncoordinated. But the look on his face, made her believe Fred would have his work cut out for him in a fight.

"I've had enough of this. It's time for answers." Ron said harshly, before moving towards Hermione. Instantly Fred felt a pull, a pop, and he was no longer in the room.

Blue sky, sunshine, and birds chirping. Fred took in his surroundings calmly, before his eyes landed on his nearby companion. She sat perfectly still, eyes still tightly closed.

"Hermione." He whispered, scooting closer to her till their knees touched. Suddenly her eyes popped open.

"We're still here." She breathed in a sign of relief.

"How did we get here?" Fred gestured towards Harry's garden.

Hermione lifted her eyes to the sky. Enjoying the sun for the first time in ages. She relished in the soft breeze, as it made her hair dance around her face.

"Hermione?" Fred asked, bringing a hand to hers. Her eyes fell back down to meet his gaze. "How did we get out here?"

"I don't know." She paused. "I just. Ron was scaring me and he. I thought he was going to hurt you." She stopped again, nervous. "I wanted to take you away. I don't want you hurt." She let go of Fred's hand and used hers to cover her face. "The first place of peace I could think of was Harry's garden."

Fred sat quietly, listening to every word she said. He tried to care that she apparteted with in wards, that she had done magic yet again without her wand, but it didn't seem that important to him. She didn't want him hurt; that is what stuck out in his mind. The brightest witch of her time, cared for the prankster. So he sat there, with the biggest grin on his face.

"Fred? Why are smiling like that?" Hermione questioned, uncovering her face. But he didn't say a word, he just kept smiling at her. "We both can't be going crazy." She laughed at him.

"Hermione." He said, softly cupping her face with his hand. "I am going to make sure you laugh like that for the rest of your life."

Hermione felt her heart beat faster at Fred's vow. She put her hand to his, feeling the warmth. Let's just stay here, her mind screamed. No worry of Bellatrix, no questions of her ordeal. Just Fred and her, laughing for the rest of their lives.

"Hermione! Fred!" Ginny shouted, interrupting their intimate moment. She rushed the couple. "We have been looking everywhere for you two. How did you get out here? Ron is losing it!"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh again. Of course Ron was losing it, whenever was he not. Fred joined in. "Come on." He smiled pulling her to stand beside him. "We've been discovered." Ginny stepped towards her best girlfriend.

"Oh, get in here." Hermione smiled, opening her arms. The two girls held on tightly.

"I can't believe your actually here." Ginny cried into her shoulder. "I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Hermione replied, pulling back from the youngest Weasley. "I know you have a million questions for me and I have a million for you, but do you think we could eat first? I feel like I haven't eaten in ages." Hermione wrapped her hand around Fred's as Ginny released her from their embrace. There would be no getting his grin to disappear now.

"Of course, you two come inside now so everyone will stop freaking out." Ginny started towards the door.

"Don't think that will stop Ronnicks." Fred laughed, walking along with Hermione. Hand in hand they entered the house.

"Harry, I found them!" Ginny called out, making her way half way up the stairs. The sound of scrambling feet filled the air, as three boys came running down the stairs.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as he raced towards her. "Are you alright?" He asked, stopping in front of her.

"I'm fine." She said, stifling a laugh as George fell down the last flight of stairs.

"I can hear you laughing Granger." George scuffed, pulling himself up. "I wouldn't be in this predicament if you would stop disappearing with my twin."

"I don't mind." Fred whispered to Hermione. She felt her body tingle at Fred's closeness. Yet it felt comfortable, like they had been this way their entire lives.

"How in the bloody hell did you do that?" Ron asked sharply.

"Before you bombard Hermione with all your questions, can we eat first?" Fred said, stepping slightly in front of her. Hermione's hand still wrapped in his.

"Well, there you all are. You two alright?" Molly smiled at the Fred and Hermione. They both nodded in response. "I thought so. Come in the kitchen everyone, let's eat. Ginny, can you get Fleur and Lavender? Bill and your father left for the ministry already." Molly gestured towards the back room where Fleur and Bill were staying temporary. Ginny followed suit, smiling back at Fred and Hermione.

"Aren't you starving?" Fred smirked down at Hermione.

"Starving." She replied and pulled him along to the kitchen. The room was filled with every breakfast food you could imagine. Stacks of pancakes, plates of sausage and bacon, biscuits, muffins, eggs, jelly, and jams. Hermione didn't know where to start, so she grabbed a little of everything.

Soon the room was filled with Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Lavender. Everyone digging into the feast, Molly included. Hermione looked around the room at her family. She was home, she was safe. Whether she wanted to or not, she knew it was time for the questions.

"Once everyone is done with breakfast, I would like to meet in the living room and discuss the last year." Hermione said, quieting the entire room. Every eye was turned to her. "I know you have questions. I have them too." She took a deep breath. "So, I'm going to clean myself up a little and then when you are all ready I will be in the living room." She looked around the room for a moment. "Ginny do you have any clothes I can borrow."

"Actually we got you some from the burrow last night." Fred said taking her hand.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled at him. "So I will see you all in a bit." She squeezed his hand once more before heading up to her room. Still not ready to see herself, Hermione jumped quickly in the shower to start anew.

"Well?" Ron asked Fred, who was finishing the last piece of bacon from his pile.

"Well, what?" He replied, glancing over at his younger brother.

"What is going on with you and Hermione? I caught you this morning pretty much in bed together and now she is holding your hand." Ron blurted out quickly. "Mom, you must have something to say about this?"

Molly looked up from her tea. "Actually no Ron. I'm surprised Hermione is even walking around and if being near Fred is helping her to do that. Well then that is a good thing."

"I think we have bigger things to worry about than who Hermione is holding hands with Ron." Harry said, standing to make his way into the living room.

"Yes, but." Ron stopped, growling in frustration.

"I think you should stop worrying about who Hermione is with, before you end up alone mate." George laughed pointing to the obviously annoyed Lavender.

"Alright boys, get this kitchen cleaned up and come into the living room." Molly smiled, patting Fred on the back before she headed out into the living room.

"Whatever." Ron mumbled as he waved his wand to clean the dishes around him.

"He's just lovely in the morning." George chimed, while sending his dishes flying to the sink.

"As right as rain." Fred followed.

As soon as the rest were done, everyone made their way into the living room. It was crowded, even by Weasley standards. Fleur and Molly sat on one side of the couch, with Lavender and Ron sat in the middle, Ginny sprawling out on the end. George and Fred took seats on the ground near the fireplace, while Harry found comfort in an old armchair.

Hermione could hear the commotion calming downstairs. They must be finished now, she said to herself. Ok, I can do this. She tried reassuring herself, but the idea of actually talking about the last months she could remember was terrifying. She didn't even have the strength to look at the damage that was done to her body and now she told them she would tell them everything.

She laid down on the still messy bed. Just a moment, I need just a moment. She breathed in, her memories lite up at Fred's smell, gunpowder and leather. After all those months just thinking about him, this is where they were. Together, she had to tell him how she really felt. Immediately she sat up at the thought. "After the questions." She promised herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone reading this story. I am having so much fun writing this fandom! Shout out to my lil sister, who is my biggest cheerleader. I can't remember her user name lol. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Next one will be a little darker.**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own any rights to Harry Potter**

"Do you think I should go and check on her?" Ginny asked, looking around the room.

"No need." Hermione stated coming down the stairs. She looked around the room, at all the eyes on her. Suddenly she felt less confident in her decision to share, gripping the stair rail.

"You don't have to do this right now, if you would rather wait." Harry said, coming to stand next to her.

Hermione smiled at her best friend. "Thanks, but I need to do this." She followed him into the living room, sitting in the arm chair closest to the fireplace. Fred smiled to himself. "Ok, where to start." She sighed.

"Why don't we start at the Battle of Hogwarts, when you moved Fred?" Molly answered, looking at her adopted daughter. "Do you know how you did that?"

"And where did you go after that?" Ron interrupted. The room turned to give him a dirty look. "What?"

"It's ok." Hermione breathed in. "I don't know how I moved Fred, honestly."

"Of course." Ron groaned.

"I remember he was going to die. It's like everything slowed down and I saw he was going to die." She paused, her voice cracking. "I couldn't imagine this world without him." Hermione felt her face blush. "And then I closed my eyes and focused all my attention on Fred being anywhere but there."

Fred sat quietly, not noticing the room shifting their eyes between himself and Hermione. All he could think about was this girl, the one he thought would never look at him the same, she couldn't imagine a world without him.

"And then you were gone." Harry said intensely.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"Did you know you were gone?" Ginny asked.

"No. When I woke up in the hospital the last thing I remember was seeing Fred at the Battle. Was I missing long before you all found me?" Hermione looked to Harry.

"Six months. We looked everywhere for you, but there was no sign. We hunted down deatheaters but no one had any information." Harry replied, a look of despair etched across his face.

"I am so sorry." Hermione looked down at her fingers, an intense feeling of guilt washed over her. Fred reached up from his seat on the floor to hold her hand.

"This isn't your fault. You saved my life." Fred said, holding her gaze momentarily.

"So, how did you find me?" Hermione asked, looking around the room.

"Well, Bellatrix's dark magic lite up the town." Harry replied.

"Where was I? Where you able to find out how I got there?" she asked.

"A very small town in Alaska." George answered from beside Fred. "Unfortunately most of the staff had been oblivatied. The only info we were able to get was from a nurse who said you had been brought in a few months before. Someone found you in the woods, unconscious."

Hermione shuddered at the thought of lying alone in the woods for who knows how long. How did this happen to her?

"We were caught off guard with Bellatrix. We didn't know we would be facing her or we would have brought back up. I am so sorry we couldn't get to you." Harry leaned forward in his seat, looking to her. He was beating himself up for this failure. A day hadn't passed since the attempted rescue that he didn't think about what he could have done different.

"Did she say anything to you?" Ron spoke up. "I mean at the hospital."

Hermione shifted in her chair, the nerves rising up knowing they were getting closer to talking about her time with Bellatrix.

"Um, yes." She started. "She said she had been looking for me." She paused, blocking her mind from remembering the moment she opened her eyes and saw Bellatrix. "She said the red head wouldn't be far behind her." Hermione laughed slightly, looking down to Fred.

"Yeah, there isn't much else he's done the last year." George laughed, hitting Fred on the back. Fred grinned, shifting his eyes to the ground.

"So after the hospital?" Ron asked, clearly irritated.

Hermione wasn't laughing anymore. "Um, could I get some water?" she asked quietly, putting a hand to her throat.

"Ron, help me in the kitchen." Fred said, standing up.

"What?" Ron questioned, looking around the room.

"Now." Fred replied, walking to the kitchen. Ron followed behind. Once they were out of ear shot, Fred turned on him.

"Ron, I know you're upset about my feelings for Hermione. But that girl is about to tell us about being held hostage by Bellatrix Lestrange, if you do or say anything that upsets her; you are going to have to deal with me." Fred paused, staring Ron down.

Ron stayed silent, just looking at his brother. He had never seen Fred this serious before.

"Do you understand me? Anything that upsets her Ron." Fred repeated, flicking his wand slightly. Appearing on the table was a pitcher of ice water and several glasses.

"Yes." Ron said, finally breaking their stare. He went to grab a few more glasses before following Fred back into the living room.

Fred poured a glass of a water and handed it to Hermione. As the rest of the room made themselves a glass.

"Thank you." Hermione said, taking the glass in her hand. "After the hospital I woke up in a small room. It had no windows, just a twin bed with a dimly lite light on the celling. I tried to keep time watching the light under the door. I would mark the walls with my nails." Hermione stopped, looking down at her hands. Most of her nails were now down to the skin. Some cuts laced the tips of them.

"Bellatrix would come in at first light, then again at dark." Hermione could feel her body tighten. Her mind was beginning to race, replaying the days of torture. It was as if she could still feel Bellatrix's hands on her. The tip of her wand digging into her skin. She went to wrap her arms around her body, forgetting she was holding a glass.

"Got it." Fred said, sending the glass to the nearby table.

"Sorry, I." Hermione started, her eyes darting around the room.

"Don't be." Fred smiled. "Do you mind if I sit beside you?" He stood up, as Hermione made room. Instantly she felt her body relax, her mind slowing down. "Better?" He asked.

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. "I would scream at her, at first. Asking what she wanted, why she was doing this. But she never would say. It was like she just wanted to me to be in pain. So I was. I wasn't fully recovered from whatever injures I sustained before the hospital, so everything Bellatrix did added to it. I don't know the full damage yet."

Fred wrapped an arm around Hermione, pulling her into his side. The look on the girl's face reminded him of how much she had suffered. He looked up to his mother, he needed guidance in this. But she couldn't take her eyes off Hermione, her own tears now stained her face.

"How did you escape?" Harry asked, startling the room to life.

"Hmm, it was two nights ago. I was sleeping, Bellatrix was in my room just sitting there. Usually she would make herself noticed, but that wasn't her intention." Hermione started.

"What was her intention?" Ginny asked

"To break me." Hermione replied, as the room grew eerily quiet. "She told me I said his name in my sleep. She said I spoke of how you were alive when I was asleep." Hermione said turning to Fred. He half smiled at her knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"Then she said you were dead. That you never made it out of the hospital." Hermione felt her stomach tighten, remembering the pain of losing Fred again. "She said no one was coming to save me. No Weasley, no Potter." Saying the words out loud made them feel true.

"It's alright. I'm alive. See." Fred wiped the tears from Hermione's cheek. "Very much alive." He smirked at her.

She took a deep breath and turned back to the room. "Escaping. When she told me Fred died, then I started to fear that Harry didn't make it out either. I felt lost and something just snapped." Hermione looked to her hands once more. "So I closed my eyes, using my hands as guides against the walls of the room and I just started walking around the room over and over again. I began to feel my nails digging into the walls. And then I saw you." She looked to Fred again.

"I saw your face and I called to you. My whole body began to tingle and when I breathed in, I smelled smoke." Hermione looked to Harry, not noticing the entirety of the room was on the edge of their seats. "When I opened my eyes everything was on fire. I walked right out of the building and ran towards London."

Hermione looked to Harry. "We were there." He paused. "We got a lead, but by the time we arrived the entire place was in flames."

"Didn't stop old Freddie here from rushing in all heroic like." George sarcastically ohhed. Hermione felt her heart beat a little faster at the idea of Fred coming to save her, all others be damned.

"Wait, the fire, you don't have any burn marks." Lavender spoke up.

"It was strange. As I walked through the house, it was almost as if the fire would make a path for me. I didn't get burned at all." Hermione replied. "After running for a while my body felt as though I was going to faint, so I took shelter in an old warehouse. It didn't feel like I slept that long, but the next thing I know I am being woken up by the night bus."

"The night bus picked you up, but you didn't have your wand." Ron snorted.

"The night bus picked me and took me to right outside the wards of the burrow. From there I ran until I felt I was through the wards, where Fred and George found me." Hermione said, smiling at both twins.

"From the Burrow, to Shell Cottage, to Grimmauld Place." George smiled.

"Wandless magic. Harry, she can do wandless magic." Ron said, in a mix of amazement and jealous.

"Under great distress, Ron." Harry replied. "Hermione we really need to get a doctor to check you out. We need to make sure there isn't any internal damage."

Hermione nodded, she knew that would be coming soon. But she still wasn't ready for others or herself to see what damage laid below her clothes.

"We can wait till tomorrow." Fred spoke up, noticing Hermione's hesitation.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Molly, I need to get to the ministry and tell the others what Hermione has told us. See if we can start tracking Bellatrix."

"Harry? Where is my wand?" Hermione spoke up.

"Hogwarts. It has the safest wards" He replied. "We will get it back to you very soon. I promise."

"Well, I'll go with you. Had some things at the office I need to get. Maybe stop by the apartment if it is safe." Ron said, stretching as he stood up.

"Fred, can I talk to you outside for a moment." Harry asked.

"Of course." Fred responded, squeezing Hermione's hand as he stood up. She smiled at the gesture, as the two walked outside.

Harry took a deep breath, then looked to his friend. "You are going to need to keep her calm." He spoke. "She is able to do things I didn't know possible. Moving you, the nightbus appearing, the fire she started. Not to mention apparting with in my wards." Harry slowed. "Fred, she needs you to keep her calm. I need you to keep her safe while I am gone." Harry looked nervous.

"I will, mate." Fred said, trying to reassure the young wizard. "I won't let anything happen to her."

"I know. Just needed to hear it." Harry smiled, running a hand through his hair. "I better be going." The duo headed back into the house.

Hermione sat quietly, drinking a glass of ice water in the same seat she had occupied before. Fleur and Molly were now in the kitchen. Lavender and Ron could be heard up the stairs arguing about something. Leaving Ginny and George, both now sprawled on the couch, quietly talking about wandless magic.

"Ron, let's go." Harry shouted as he entered the house. "Hermione, Ginny I will be back soon." He walked over and hugged Hermione, then kissed Ginny goodbye.

"Ronny, when can we go home?" Lavender asked as they both came down the stairs.

"I don't' know. We will know more once we are at the ministry." He whined. "I will be back later. OK." He stopped on the bottom stair, pulling the girl in for a hug before he and Harry rushed out the door.

As the door slammed shut, the house became temporally quiet. Soon followed by the stomping of little feet heading back up the stairs.

"Well, I'm not going up there anytime soon." Ginny laughed from the couch.

"She just misses her little Ronny." George teased from beside her.

Hermione grinned at her friends, but it didn't last long. She knew what she needed to do. She didn't want the first time seeing to be in front of some stranger. So she sat her glass down and stood up.

"I think I'm going to lie down for a bit." She said to the room.

"Would you like some help?" Fred asked, walking fulling into the living room. Hermione thought for a moment. She was scared at what lied beneath. Did she want to do this alone? "Hermione?" he asked again, a look of concern growing on his face.

"Will you help me?" She held out her hand to him. Fred took it without hesitation and they walked up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**I wanted to go ahead and post this chapter. It was harder to write emotional for me. I hope you all enjoy the read. Thank you all for the support!**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter**

Opening the door to the room, Hermione silently let go of Fred's hand and walked towards the bed. She let her hands glide across the messed up blankets. Smiling at the memory of being wrapped in his arms. For so long she imagined what it would feel like to be so close to him. Suddenly she was all too aware that he was there.

"Hermione?" He asked a few steps behind her. "You haven't looked yet, have you?" She took a deep breath and turned to him.

"No." Her eyes gleaming with tears. "I. I don't know what seeing it will do to me." She held her own, not letting any tears escape this time.

"Do you want me to?" Fred asked, stepping closer. She nodded. "Are you sure?" he hesitated.

"Yes." She answered, closing her eyes. Slowly she pulled her sweat shirt off, leaving only her bra to cover.

Fred remained steadfast, allowing no emotion to show on his face. Even though Hermione's eyes were closed, he did not want her to see his worry. But it was not easy. The moment her skin was in view, it was like a punch to his gut. He didn't know if he was feeling sadness for her state or complete rage towards those that caused the harm.

"Fred?" She whispered. "You're going to have to tell me something."

He looked back up to her face, her eyes still closed. "Right, um." He took a deep breath, then brought his hands to her shoulders. His fingers barely touching her skin.

"Here, on your shoulders there is some slight bruising that looks like hand marks." Slowly he went down her arms, the touch of his fingers giving Hermione goose bumps. "Going down both your arms are various scratch marks. I can't tell if they are from fingernails or."

"Fingernails." Hermione answered, her voice dark. "Bellatrix."

Fred stopped, all he wanted to do in that moment was take her in his arms and run as far away as they possibly could. How could someone do this to another human being?

"It's ok, Fred. Please keep going." She said, trying to smile.

"Ok love." Regaining composure, he looked back to her body. "There are no marks around your neck or chest, but there is significate bruising around where your ribs are." Suddenly Hermione jerked back. "I'm sorry, that must be where they haven't healed yet."

"They were broken multiple times." Hermione said trying to catch her breath. "Usually she would heal them up and give them time to rest before coming back at them."

"This one looks rather damaged. We are definitely going to need a healer." Fred replied stepping closer to her. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I have to know all of it." She said, steading herself.

"Ok." Fred looked around the rest of her stomach, when something caught his eye. "Hermione? Your side." His fingers grazed the words craved into Hermione's side.

And there it was, she thought, my brand. "That happened before, when we were on the run, trapped in Malfoy's mansion. She craved it in me." Hermione clenched her eyes tight, trying not to envision the memory. Screaming on the cold floor, Bellatrix holding her down, slicing into her skin.

"Hermione, this wound is reopened?" Fred put a warm hand over the word. As if that would protect her from it.

"It was kind of her favorite spot." Hermione put her hand on Fred's. "Is that everything?" Fred removed his hand from her and looked.

"Just need to check the back." He breathed, hoping this was almost over.

"Alright." Hermione turned.

Turn back around, turn back around, Fred yelled in his head. He wished with all his heart he could unsee what just was revealed. This time his face was a giveaway, there could be no hiding it.

"Fred?" Hermione waited. "Fred, you're scaring me."

"Hermione." He started. "I need you to keep your eyes closed, Ok." He waited for her reply. "Hermione, I need you to say Ok."

"Ok." She whimpered.

"Ok." He responded. Slowly he brought his hands to her back. "There are a couple boot prints that have left pretty bad bruising around the top and middle of your back." He said placing his hand lightly in the spots to let her know where. She flinched at his touch.

"Then." He paused, letting the silence fill him. Knowing the pain she had to endure was almost too much for him to bear, but then she said his name.

"Fred, Fred please just tell me." She begged of him, tears now streaming down her face.

"There are names." He drew in a ragged breath. "Names craved into your back." He brought his fingers to graze over them. "Dumbledore, Lovegood, Longbottom, Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley." Fred paused as his hand brushed over the last name, craved right in the middle of her back. "Weasley Blood Traitor."

Neither of them moved or breathed. Fred felt his body would give way, either to sadness or complete fury. His fingers traced over the raised skin spelled out for him. Blood traitor. Bellatrix had put this here for him. Hermione had been cut into because of him. He took a step back from her, his head hanging down.

"I thought it was dream." Hermione finally spoke. "The names." She said quietly turning towards where she heard Fred's step. "Bellatrix brought along Greyback one day. They were asking me all these questions, but I wouldn't answer. I remember Greyback threw me to the ground." Hermione stopped, placing her hands to the backs of her shoulders. "I blacked out. When I woke, my back hurt but I just figured it was from being thrown. A couple nights later I dreamed of her standing over me saying the names."

Hermione took a step closer to Fred. "She stood over me, as I laid on that cold floor. All these people she would say and no one to save you." She was close to him now, the heat generating from his body making her heart speed up. "I could feel her, every time she said a name, I could feel the knife digging into my skin. Tearing away at my flesh, at me." She reached her arms out behind her, trying to feel for the names. "I just didn't want to believe it was true." She stopped as her hand brushed against the slightly raised flesh.

"Hermione." Fred started reaching out a hand to brush the side of her face. The sound of him saying her name dared her to open her eyes. She looked deep into his. "Just breath." He said, taking her hands in his.

Deep breathe in, she told herself, as her eyes slowly looked down his body to his hands. She could see her hands shaking slightly. With extreme caution, she let her eyes move up her arms. There were the scratch marks, her mind flashed to a laughing Bellatrix dragging her hands down Hermione's arms. She could see her skipping around the dark room. "Potter's little mudblood, Potter's little mudblood." The deatheater would chant. Hermione let go of Fred's hands and turned to face the mirror.

At first all she could see was the color. Her skin was so pale, causing the blue and purple bruising to stand out, immediately catching the eye. She put a hand to her shoulder. It felt as though Bellatrix still had a hold of her. Every scar, every wound was filling her mind with the memory of how it appeared there.

"Hermione, don't you think they would have come by now. They are out there living their lives without you. You are forgotten." She said, looking down to her stomach. Her fingers shook over the words carved into her side. "She would say that, when things were quiet. When I would be left to heal." She winced as her fingers poked at her ribs.

Fred stood silent behind her, as she stared into the mirror. He could feel his legs waver slightly. More than anything he wanted to comfort her, to take all this away. But right now she just needed him to be there, to let her work this out.

"She wanted to break me." She paused. "She wanted to break me so hard that I would turn on you all." Hermione looked towards Fred in the mirror. "I need to see them." She stated.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked quietly.

"I need to." She replied turning to face him.

"Accio." Fred said, summoning another mirror to hold up for Hermione to see. "Ready?" She nodded in agreement.

She wasn't ready, not really. As her eyes scanned up and down her back, she could feel her mind giving up. The torture, the loneliness, the fear, the pain. It all came rushing through her like a river. Suddenly she collapsed to her knees. Crouched on all fours, she tried to catch her breath. Fred was instantly down in front of her.

"Slow down, Hermione." He moved as close to her as possible without touching her. "I need you to breathe."

But she wasn't there anymore, she was trapped in the room again. Backed against a wall with her head in her hands, trying to block out the constant taunting from Bellatrix. "Stupid little mudblood. Tried to save the red head, but lost your life instead." That laugh, no not that laugh.

"Hermione. Open your eyes!" Fred shouted, as Hermione curled her body into a ball, laying down on the floor.

"Potter, Weasley, what a complete waste." That laugh. Hermione felt her body start to shake. "You should kiss the ground I walk on!" Hermione could see it, she could feel it. Greyback pushing a boot into her back, holding her to the cold floor. "Let's make a list of all those who won't be coming to save you little mudblood. First Dumbledore."

Hermione screamed as she felt Bellatrix's knife dig into her. "Lovegood, Neville." The laugh grew louder, piercing her ears. "Ok, should we start with the Weasels? There's Mom and Dad Wesel. Then the oldest, the married one, the ministry worker, baby sis, one ear twin."

Fred pulled at Hermione's arms, her hands pushing into her face. "Hermione! Please." He begged.

"Oh, little Granger. How about the git one." Bellatrix laughed again. "I know you keep waiting for this one. The boy who lived, the one to save the day." Hermione felt her body jerk at the deepness of the blade. Her breath becoming short. "Wait a minute." Bellatrix bent down, running her wand across Hermione's back. "We are missing a Weasley."

Fred tried to pull Hermione into his arms, but she couldn't be moved. Her body was shaking, curled tightly together. Her hands helped to muffle her screams, but he could hear them. "Hermione, please."

"The last weasel Weasley. The mudblood loving twin always trying. The blood traitor." Hermione cried out as Bellatrix sank her blade into her once again. Her world was going dark. Her body could no longer take the pain. "Now you'll carry the names of those who forgot you, forever." She heard the laugh once more.

"Fred! What the bloody hell!" Ron yelled as he and Harry stormed through the room.

"Hermione, can you hear? Hermione?" Harry pulled her from Fred. "Hermione, please, can you hear me?" He felt her body go stiff and the screaming stopped. Slowly she removed her hands from her face and pushed herself to sit up.

"Hermione?" Ron questioned from a spot next to Harry. The three men looked to their friend. She gave no emotion away. No sign of what was going on in her head.

"Potter, Weasley." She said suddenly, staring at her two best mates. "The boy who lived and the git, etched forever in my skin." She stood quickly. Her eyes began to water as she turned her focus to Fred.

"You. Weasel Weasley. The mudblood loving twin. The one who keeps trying." She was crying now, not taking her eyes off him. "The blood traitor." She could feel her chest moving up and down rapidly.

Fred took a step towards her. "Yes." He said.

"You knew that was meant for you." She replied, stepping closer to him. Her whole body shaking, as she felt breathing becoming harder.

He caught her stare. "You didn't forget." She choked.

"Never." He answered, reaching out a hand for hers. Instantly he was blocked. Hermione had put a hand in the air, creating a bubble barrier around her and the others.

"What if you were too late." She stated.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-Thank you everyone for the continued support! This fanfic is taking me into new writing territory and I am loving it. Scared but loving it. Thank you to fantasyfreak12, Buffybot76, and AnotherAddicted for you reviews, I really appreciate yall taking the time to write how yall are feeling about the story. FYI Hermione was not sexually abused during her time with Bella, just mentally and physically. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. One of my fav moments so far is in this chapter. Fremione for life!**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own any rights to Harry Potter**

"Hermione?" Ron questioned, taking a step towards her. She threw him back instantly, Ron skidded to a halt by the door. Harry looked back to his friend, then to Hermione. His hands starting to shake.

"Hermione, none of us forgot about you. We tried. We." Harry stopped as he eyes caught a glimpse of her back. He quieted, trying to figure out what the markings were.

"Oh, this. Do you wanna talk about it now? Before when it was just mudblood staining my skin, neither of you said a thing, but now." Hermione moved closer to Harry, her breathing speeding up again. "Now when your name is carved into me!" She turned giving him a full view of the horrendous torture Bellatrix had done to her.

"Hermione, I am so." Harry tried but was cut off.

"You're sorry, oh I know Harry." This time when she took a step towards him the room shook. The lights began to flicker and Harry found it harder to breath. "I cried out for you. All the time Harry." Hermione spoke moving closer. "I begged for you to find me." She put her hands to her chest. "But you never came. I told her nothing and still you never came!"

Harry could feel himself losing consciousness. Every time Hermione moved closer, his lungs were squeezed tighter. He could feel her pain, feel her suffering. She moved a step closer and the room begun to darken.

"Every day!" She screamed, mere inches away from Harry.

"Enough!" Fred shouted. "Hermione!"

Hermione felt her mind spinning. Her eyes darted back and forth scanning the room. She landed on Harry, clutching at his chest.

"Oh my God." Immediately she stepped away from him. Harry collapsed to the floor, gasping for air. "Oh..Oh." Hermione put her hands to her head, trying to pull herself together.

"Hermione, look at me." Fred commanded, putting his hands out to feel for the barrier. Lucky for him it was gone. "Hermione, look at me." He moved slowly forward, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"What have I done?" She went to look at Harry, but Fred's hand softly cupped her cheek.

"Don't look at them, look at me." He replied, trying to catch her gaze. He could feel the tears streaming down her face and moved his thumb to catch them. "Look at me." He repeated quietly. Finally there she was, looking at him. "Ok." He smiled.

The sound of fast moving footsteps filled the room. It didn't take long for them to barge into the room.

"What is going on?" Ginny shouted as she and George ran into the room.

"Everyone needs to leave." Fred demanded, still holding Hermione's eyesight. The room quieted, but no one moved. "I said, everyone needs to leave." He straighten up and looked around the room. Ron was the first out, he had seen this new face of Fred's before and didn't want to test his older brother. George caught his twin's eyesight and nodded in agreement in their unspoken language, Ginny followed. Leaving behind Harry.

"Fred, I don't know." Harry started, as he stood up.

"Harry, you need to leave this room." Fred felt his hands begin to shake, as he stood toe to toe with the boy who defeated the dark lord. He would do anything for the witch beside him, but going up against Harry was a little intimidating.

Harry silently took in Fred's stance. He knew the twin would keep her safe. It wasn't Hermione's safety he was worried about. So he just nodded, looked to her once more and left the room.

The moment the door shut, Hermione's body gave way, but she never hit the ground. Fred wrapped her up in his arms and sat with her on the floor.

"Accio." He said, summoning her sweater. Carefully he helped her put it back on, then he pulled her close to him again. His head coming to rest on hers. He closed his eyes, trying to will away her pain. Though he knew it wouldn't work. Then it was silent. He looked down and saw she had fallen asleep. Her body was still trying to right itself and all they were doing was making it harder.

He picked her up and carefully laid her on the bed. Looking down at her, he couldn't help but be mesmerized. After all this time, she was all he could think about. He was amazed at her strength, at her determination. Just her, Hermione. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead, closing his eyes as their skin touched. It was electric, like the air was alive. As he pulled away, he looked down at the still sleeping girl. She was smiling. A smirk broke across the prankster's face. He brushed his fingers across her cheek once more, then stood to leave.

Hermione stayed quiet as she listened to Fred's footsteps head to the door. Tell him to stay, her heart demanded. Tell him how you feel! But she didn't listen to her heart, instead she listened to her brain. Do not make a sound, it said. You are going to hurt them, you are going to hurt him. So she kept quiet, her eyes squeezed tightly shut and listened for him to leave.

He didn't want to leave her. No, he wanted to lay down next to her and hold her as close to him as possible. But he knew she needed rest. After everything that happened to her and the chaos of the past few days, she needed to sleep. She needed a healer. So that was what he was going to find, a healer.

The downstairs living room was surprisingly empty. Harry sat on the middle of the big sectional with George off to one side. Fred looked around slightly shocked.

"Are the two of you really the only ones in here?" He asked, taking a seat in one of the arm chairs.

"Yep. The burrow has been warded by the infamous child wizard here, so Mom, Dad, Bill, and Fleur all headed back a while ago." George answered, laying down in his spot.

"Ron and Lavender are in their room and Ginny is too." Harry followed, running a hand through his hair. "Fred, I think we need to talk."

"Harry, Hermione needs a healer brought here." Fred stated, not wavering in his stance for her. "Do you think we could get one brought here instead of taking her somewhere?"

"I think that would be the best idea." Harry replied quietly. The boy who lived, looked anxious. It should have been a relief to find Hermione, but all he could feel was guilt and pain. "I'll head over to the ministry and see if someone is available." He stood to leave, but hesitated, turning back to Fred.

"I love her, Harry." Fred said, without questioning.

"Alright." Harry smiled and left the house.

"Sooooooo." George stretched out. "Are you going to tell the lovely Granger this bit of news?"

Fred looked over to his twin. George was sprawled out, relaxed as ever. Just being around him always helped to calm Fred down. He smiled slightly and shook his head no.

"Oi, come on!" George gasped.

"George." Fred sighed, relaxing back in his chair. "I can't. At least not yet."

"Why? Because she's a little bit killer right now." George waved a stabbing motion.

"Nice." Fred said seriously. "And, no. Because she needs time. I don't know how much more her body and mind can take."

George slumped back down on the couch, releasing a sigh of defeat. "I know. It's just I see the way you two are. There is something there and I don't want you to waste any more time not getting the girl."

"George the Wingman." Fred laughed, lighten the room a little.

"I do fly fairly well there brother." George announced. The two laughed together. Feeling a little more at ease.

"I think I will go look in on her." Fred smiled standing up.

"Gross, you pervert." George gagged, while Fred throw a pillow at him.

She had to get away. Not only was she bringing danger to the ones she loved, she had become the danger. She sat up in the bed and looked to her surroundings. Wandless magic, she thought holding her hands, palms up, out in front of her. She closed her eyes and thought of the fire, slowly she opened them. In her right palm a small flame had begun to burn. Quickly she squeezed her hand shut and the flame went out.

"Ok, ok." She took in several deep breaths, standing up. "Ok, where to go?" Suddenly it came to her. My wand. "Hogwarts." She said.

Slowly she began to pace back in forth. Never had she apperated without her wand intentionally. She closed her eyes imaging Hogwarts, thinking of her need to get away, to get her wand. But nothing happened. Then she thought of what happened earlier. She envisioned Harry gasping for air, of Fred screaming for her and there it was. Fred. He was what helped her to push for this kind of magic. Hermione could feel the pull, she was leaving Grimmauld place.

Fred opened the door to their room quietly, expecting a sleeping Hermione. What he got instead was a girl leaving. He moved as quickly as his body would take him. She was almost out of sight, when he felt his fingertips grab hold of hers and they were gone.

The two landed with a thud onto hard ground. Cold and dark, the world around them was hard to configure.

"Hermione are you alright?" He heard a sniffle next to him.

"You followed me." She sighed, slowly standing. He stood too, shaking off the dirt.

"Of course I did." He replied, pulling out his wand to give them light. Once he could see her, he could see the sadness in her eyes. "Hermione I'm not letting you go again." He moved closer to her.

"Fred. I don't want you to get hurt or to." She paused, choking up. "I don't want to hurt you." She looked away from him, ashamed.

"Hermione." He took her hands in his. "You are not going to hurt me." His eyes begging for her to look at him. "Hey, I'm not afraid of you Granger." He smirked, as she looked up him, a small smile on her face. "Now who would be afraid of that smile?" He said while brushing her hair back from her face. Kiss her, his insides shouted. He took a step closer to her, his other hand still holding onto hers. "Hermione?" he whispered.

"Fred?" she whispered back, moving closer along with him. She could feel her heart race. He's going to kiss. Fred Weasley wants to kiss you.

"Did you hear that?" Fred suddenly questioned looking to the sky. As they both looked up, what appeared to be white fireworks were shooting off above where they stood. "Hermione where did you take us?" He questioned looking back down to his witch. The sound of hooves coming towards them.

"Hogwarts." She replied as a group of riders came bursting out the clearing surrounding them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone reading this story. Thank you for leaving your reviews,favs, and alerts. I am loving writing more time with Fred and Hermione. Hope you all like this chapter, it is a little more upbeat than the last two. Thank you again for taking the time to read and review**

 **Disclaimer-I dont own any rights to Harry Potter**

Quickly the duo was surrounded by ten horses and their riders.

"Hermione, put your hands up." Fred said, slowly putting his wand to the ground.

"Wands down and hands were we can see them." The black cloaked figure in front of them ordered. The rest of the riders pulling their wands to the ready.

"My wand is down. My name is Fred Weasley and this is Hermione Granger. She does not have a wand." Fred replied, hands in the air.

The hooded figures stirred.

"Merlin's beard." The previous spoken one said, jumping down from his steed. He stopped in front of Hermione. "He said he would find you." The figure said, pulling his hood down.

"Neville?" Hermione smiled. He made it through the war, she thought. Fred breathed a sigh of relief across from them.

"Yes, Neville." He smiled. "May I?" he opened his arms. Fred twitched slightly, wondering what Hermione would do.

She hesitated for a moment, before stepping into his hug. "I am so glad you're ok." She said.

"More than ok." He smiled, stepping back for her. "I managed to kill that big snake at the battle of Hogwarts. Now I'm the lead of security here." Hermione was amazed. Neville had helped stop the war, brought apart of Voldemort to his knees. She had missed so much.

"That's amazing." She said, admiring the man before her.

"Wands down riders." He commanded. "Sorry mate, protocol." He said, handing Fred back his wand.

"Not a problem, Neville." Fred smiled, taking his wand and shaking Neville's hand.

Hermione looked around at the still hooded figures. Their faces still concealed.

"What is this?" she asked, pointing to them.

"Oh, um after the war we thought Hogwarts could use some extra defense. So the riders were formed. We have lots of extra wards around that inform us of any extra ordinary magic being used near Hogwarts." Neville answered.

Extra ordinary magic, Hermione thought. Her magic set off their alarms.

"So, what are you two doing out here?" Neville asked.

"Long story, mate. Do you think we can talk about it back at the castle?" Fred sked moving to stand next to Hermione.

Neville looked back to his riders. "Seamus, let Fred take your horse." He ordered. "You can saddle with Clara. Fred, can you take Hermione?"

Hermione laughed. "What?" Fred questioned. "Don't think I can handle a horse?"

"Have you ever ridden one before?" she asked. Fred smirked, grabbing her hand.

"Let's go, Neville." Carefully he lifted her onto the horse, then climbed on in front of her. "Hold on Granger."

"Move." Neville commanded and they were off.

Hermione held on tight at first, having never rode before. But one she felt the cool wind rushing through her hair, she relaxed. Her hands rested softly on Fred's hips. She laid her head on his back, watching the changing scenery around. This was the life she wanted. Tucked closely in with him.

The dark gradually turned into a candlelit glow as they rode straight into the castle's entrance.

"Slow riders." Neville shouted, as they came to a trot and then stopped. Hermione lifted her head and looked around. The castle was fully restored. Every brick had been put back into its place. There was no sign of war. No sign of the devastioan.

"Impressed?" Fred questioned, looking back over his shoulder to Hermione.

"Maybe." She replied, smiling.

"Sir, I'll take your reins." A young gentlemen said, coming to a stand next to their horse.

"Now that is strange." Fred said, handing over the reins. "Please do not call me sir." With one lift of his leg and Fred was off the horse. "Come on Granger." He said extending his hand. There was no one she trusted more, without hesitation she slid off the horse. Hand in hand they turned towards Hogwarts.

Both of them just stared at the school for a moment. Neither had stepped foot in it since the battle. For Fred it was the place he lost her. For Hermione she wasn't giving the choice.

"Follow me." Neville called to them. But Fred didn't move. Over the last year he had been asked to come help with the rebuild, but he couldn't. This was the place that took her from him. The place that plagued his nightmares.

"Fred?" Hermione questioned, looking to him. He didn't look at her though. His mind reliving the day she disappeared. He was standing by the falling wall, taking her in. Remembering every inch of her face, saying goodbye.

"Fred." She turned to face him. "Hey, look at me." She brushed the side of his face with her free hand. His eyes closed at the touch, taking in the feel of her skin. Then he opened his eyes to look at her. "That's better." She smiled. "We're alive. Both of us."

In this moment, yes they were both alive. Yet the fear of the last year was not going to leave Fred anytime soon. So he gathered all the Gryffindor courage he had and squeezed her hand.

"Well, onward then." He said, holding her hand tighter. Hermione turned back towards Neville and the two of them walked into the castle.

Hermione wasn't sure how late it was, but with the nearly empty halls it defiantly wasn't early. The castle was lite in the familiar candlelit glow. She brushed her hand along the stone walls. This was her second home or it used to be.

Fred's body stayed tense as he walked beside her. The sounds of explosions and screams filled his ears. At every turn, he stayed at the ready. Then they were walking past it, the place both of their lives changed.

The two stopped, starring out to the spot. The wall was completely fixed, no sign of any damage. Hermione felt her eyes water, her body started to shiver.

"You were going to die." She finally broke the silence. "You were just standing there looking at me and and." Her voice cracked, letting go of Fred's hand. "You just stood there."

"Hermione." Fred looked to her, reaching out for her hand. But she pulled away.

"No! You stood there looking at me, ready to leave everyone. Ready to leave me." She cried, staring him down. "How could you do that? How could you smile at me?" Hermione felt her body trembling.

Fred stepped closer to her, stopping when they were close enough to touch. "Because if that was to be my last moment on this earth." He paused, smiling down at the witch. "Then I was so happy that you were going to be the last face I saw and I wanted to remember everything about you."

"Fred." Hermione whispered, as his hand cupped the side of her face. "You." She begun, but was cut off by a sharp pain in her stomach. She fell forward to her knees and feeling the darkness pull her in.

"Hermione!" Fred shouted, catching her before she hit the floor. He pushed her hair out of her face, reveling her closed eyes. "Hermione wake up." He pleaded to the quiet girl.

"Fred? Hermione? What happened? You lot were behind me once and then." Neville stopped when he saw the young witch laying in Fred's arms. "Hurry, we need to get her to Madam Pomfrey."

Fred scooped her into his arms and quickly followed Neville. Rumor of the twos' arrival must have spread through the school. There was quite a bit more students wondering around. He could hear their whispers as they rushed by, but he paid them no mind. In the only thing that mattered was getting her to safety.

"What is all the fuss?" Madam Pomfrey asked, as the two boys came running through her doors. "Oh, my. Mr. Weasley? Mr. Longbottom? Is that Miss. Granger?" She motioned for them to head to a nearby bed.

"She folded over in pain and then fainted." Fred told her, laying Hermione carefully down.

"Move, move." Madam Pomfrey shoved the two men aside. Pulling out her wand, she began to scan Hermione's body. She lifted her shirt slightly, revealing the dark bruising on her stomach. "There is significant damage to her ribs, cuts and bruises all over." Madam Pomfrey looked to Fred.

"There are some deep cuts on her back and side as well. I tried to get a healer to come to Grimmauld Place, but she appareted here before I could." Fred rushed, his heart beat moving too fast for its own good.

"Alright then. She is going to need rest. I will start healing her wounds. Neville go inform the headmistress." Neville ran out the room, leaving Fred behind. "Mr. Weasley, some of this will be painful for her, even in her sleep state. Will you hold her hand?"

Fred pulled a chair next to Hermione and wrapped his hand around hers. "Alright love, Madam Pomfrey here is going to get you all fixed up. If it gets too hard, I am right here." He kissed her hand, then looked to the healer.

"Ok." She breathed, hovering her wand over Hermione. A dim white light moved up and down the young witch. It seemed to seep into the cuts and once the light was gone, all that remained were small scars. "This is going to be the painful part. I'm going to be putting her ribs back onto place."

Fred looked down at Hermione again. Still asleep, he thought gratefully in his mind. Madam Pomfrey took her wand and touched the tip to Hermione's rib cage. A red light engulfed the area. Suddenly Hermione's body shook violently.

"What's happening?" Fred jumped to stand next to the bed.

"Her body is reacting the pain." Madam Pomfrey replied.

"Is she in pain? Why is she not waking up?" He asked, holding her hand tightly.

"Her body is protecting her mind from the pain by keeping her under. Don't worry Mr. Weasley, this is almost over, then I will give her potion for the pain." She reassured him. Fred watched helplessly as Hermione's body continued to convulse. But as the red light started to dim, the shakes began to dissipate and her body became still.

"Alright." Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Everything is healed up. I'll get the potion." She walked quietly away, not looking back.

Fred took a seat beside the bed again. One hand still in Hermione's, the other rubbing his face.

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley, this will help with any pain she is having." Madam Pomfrey quickly administered the potion, before looking over to Fred.

"When will she wake up?" He asked.

"She needs some rest, but I think by tomorrow afternoon or so." She patted him on the back. "Miss. Granger is fighter, dear. Give her some time. Why don't you take the bed next to her and get some rest yourself." She smiled before heading back towards the entrance.

Fred ran a hand through his hair, then looked back down to Hermione. She looked peaceful, no pain no sorrow. He squeezed her hand once more, then moved to lay down on the bed beside hers. He decided to lay head at the opposite end so he would have a full visual of her, just in case there were any changes.

Resting his hands behind his hand, he allowed his mind to wonder. Lying in this room reminded him of the Battle. He spent hours searching the rumble for the girl who would end up finding him. Now, lying here beside her, he wondered why he wasted so much time not being with her. Never again he vowed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you everyone for reading this fanfic. It is still so much fun writing these two characters. Thank you for your reviews, I love being able to get feedback on my writing. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I am getting really excited about where I want to take this fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy and thank you again.**

 **Disclaimer- I dont own any rights to Harry Potter**

Darkness, all she could see was darkness. But she didn't feel scared. She knew she wasn't alone. Even in the vastness of nothing, she could feel his warmth beside her. "Alright love." His voiced called out to her, distant but there. Then her body was on fire. A cruel laugh rang in her ears. "Mudblood, mudblood." That wicked witch's voice filled Hermione's mind. She could feel her body convulsing, losing the battle.

Yet there was a light. Breaking through the darkness like a torch in the night. She felt her body relax, feeling a pull to her right. There he was, she thought. My light. She let his light consume her, chasing away the dark.

Hermione stretched her body, feeling as her bones creaked. Finally feeling like she had rested. Slowly she sat up, coming to sit criss crossed. She reached her arms above her head. "Oh." She said aloud, placing her hands on her stomach. There was no pain. She looked to her arms and side. No bruises, no blood. She had been healed. A large smile broke across her face. Reaching behind her back, she ran her hand across the names that were now healed over. Not painful to the touch. She smiled bigger, her eyes tearing up as she looked to the bed beside her.

A tall ginger was sprawled across the bed. His hair a slept in mess. His clothes rumpled from their journey. She walked quietly over to him, stopping at his bedside. "Fred Weasley." She smiled. "Thank you." She brushed her fingers through his hair, soaking in the quiet moment. Gently she bent down to kiss his cheek, then with a smile, she left the room.

"Fredrick Weasley!" a familiar voice screamed at him, from some distance.

"Yeah, let her be with Fred. She feels comfortable around Fred. Really Harry, look what we're dealing with now." Another familiar voice and not one he particularly wanted to hear.

"Would you lot shut it." Ahh there's a voice he didn't mind. Slowly Fred opened his eyes to see his twin coming to sit on his bed. "Look he is alive." George laughed, slapping Fred on the stomach.

"Oh my Merlin." Next thing Fred knew, the youngest Weasley had her arms wrapped around him. "We were worried sick." She held on a little tighter.

"Ginny, can't really breath love." He pulled at her arms.

"Sorry." She blushed stepping back from him.

Fred sat up, running a hand through his hair. Looking around the room, he took in account those present. George, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Her. He stopped mid thought, catching sight of the empty bed beside him. Empty, the word filled his mind with wild thoughts.

"Whoah Forge." George caught himself from being flung from the bed Fred previously sat on.

"Hermione? Where is Hermione?" Fred questioned, looking around the room again. Panic written all over his face.

"That's what we would like to know. Neville said she was here with you." Ron scoffed. His was taking way too much pleasure in Fred's weak moment.

"When I went to sleep last night, she was lying right there." Fred said, pointing to the spot he last saw Hermione's sleeping body.

"Not there now." Ron replied sarcastically.

"Shut up Ron." George spat back.

"What? He lost her. The girl who has been tortured for months, who is angry, who can do wandless magic. She is gone. She could be anywhere." Ron retorted, taking a seat on an empty bed.

"That's enough Ron." Harry finally spoke. "Fred, what happened?" So Fred told them of how Hermione apparated them outside of Hogwarts, of her passing out, and of Madam Pomfrey healing her.

"Why Hogwarts?" George asked, looking to his brother.

"She wants her wand. I think if she has it, she will feel more comfortable about this other magic she has." Fred answered, looking to Harry. He knew he was going to need some back up for this.

"Really? You want to give her more power, in the state of mind she is in?" Ron questioned, shaking his head.

"Yes, she needs to feel safe." Fred looked around at the others. "She needs to feel some kind of normal."

"Fred's right." Harry agreed, without skipping a beat. "We need to find her and get her back to feeling like Hermione." The room's occupants shook their heads in agreement, even Ron.

"Alrighty then, everyone pick a different area of the castle Granger likes to go." George said. "Once you've searched your area, come back here and wait for the others." Then they were off.

The sun was just starting to light her path, as Hermione made her way around the corridors of Hogwarts. She listened as the students were just beginning to rise. Early birds ran past her, no doubt heading to catch breakfast before the others. Hermione smiled, remembering all her mornings here. Rushing to the great hall for meals. Hurrying to the library to study.

Slowly she climbed the moving staircase, making her way to the Gryffindor common room. As she made her journey, she begun to hear the whispers. The portraits were all talking. "Forever gossips." She said aloud. Shaking her head, she stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

"What is the password?" she asked, before looking who the entering guest was. "Oh my, Hermione Granger."

"Hello. It's alright, I'm not coming in. Just wondering about is all." Hermione smiled at the familiarity, then headed back down the hall. As she made her way by the library, she noticed the halls becoming more alive. More students were around, dressed in their school robes, books under their arms. Everything so normal, yet not. Outside, I need to be outside, she thought. So she set off in search of the way they came last night. To take her to the place where it all started.

It didn't take her long to find her way. Just like old times, Hogwarts was her second home. The sun was up now. Students were a buzz, some whispering her name as she walked out where she last saw him. She stopped in the spot she stood just hours before. Looking across to where he stood before, she could see it all again. Slowly she made her across to where he stood.

Right here, she thought, turning to look back at where she stood before. This is where he was, welcoming death. She closed her eyes, imagining him being there. An electric current flowed through her arms and down her fingertips.

"That's some pretty impressive power you got there." A quiet voice said beside her.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked down at her hands. Small sparks of light were sprouting out the tips of her fingers. She clenched her fists together, causing the light to stop and looked up to the newcomer. A young woman, maybe 19 years old, stood a few feet away from her. Her hair a mess of dark brown curls with a few streaks of white. She was dressed in muggle clothes, black jeans and a long black sweater.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Hermione asked, not moving from her spot.

The woman looked her up and down. "No dear, I'm afraid we never had the pleasure." The woman walked closer, taking a seat opposite of Hermione. "So wandless magic eh." She said.

"Yeah, not exactly sure how it happened." Hermione sat down, rubbing her hands together. "It's really rather strange to be honest."

"Oh no dear, not strange. I think it's rather brilliant." The woman smiled genuinely at her.

"Brilliant?" Hermione questioned. "More like frightening. I am able to do things I." She stopped, afraid of what she would say next.

"Don't fear them, Hermione." The woman locked eyes with her. "This magic could be a gift, as long as you hold onto the light." Hermione's heartbeat quickened, wondering how this woman knew her.

"But I am afraid." She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"We're all afraid dear. That is why we hold on tightly to what makes us a little braver, what drives us to fight just a little longer." The woman replied.

"I'm sorry miss, but who are you?" Hermione finally asked. She felt oddly comfortable with this woman. There was a familiarity to her that she couldn't figure out.

"All in due time. I need you to know something dear." The woman stood, looking around the corridor. "Soon everyone is going to figure out just who you are. Where you come from. I mean everyone."

"I don't." Hermione started, but the woman put up her hand to quiet the girl.

"They will all know and she will come back for you." Instantly Hermione knew who she was. Bellatrix, this woman knew something and it was big. "When she does, oh my dear, you must hold onto the light. Don't allow the darkness in." The woman walked closer to Hermione stopping just steps away from her. "Hold on to the light."

Hermione took a step forwards, but was suddenly blinded by the sun. Rubbing her eyes, she opened them to find no one standing in front of her. Quickly she turned her body in circles looking for the woman, when her eyes found the light. Standing across from her, in the spot she last saw him, was Fred nonchalantly leaning against the wall smiling at her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you everyone for reading. I really appreciate the reviews, likes, and follows. It means alot that people are out there reading what I write. I am taking it a little slower on these new chapters coming. I want to make sure I do the fandom justice. Anyway :)I hope yall enjoy and thank you again for reading.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own any rights to Harry Potter**

As the group disbursed throughout the castle, Fred took his time. Once the panic of Hermione's absence passed, his mind settled. He knew where to find her. So he walked quietly through the halls, not paying much attention to his surroundings. This place no longer felt like his second home. After the pink reign of Umbridge and the great battle, this was the last place Fred wanted to be.

But she wanted to be here. She needed to feel whole again and he would do anything to help her feel that. So here he was, walking the refinished walls of a hall that had been completely destroyed. Fred quickly shook the thoughts of war from his head. Not now mate, he told himself, turning down the corridor which lead to the spot.

There she was, standing where she had saved his life. Quickly she turned to look at him. Then he saw it. A smile like the one he had given her what seemed like a lifetime ago. This time neither disappeared, as she made her way over to him.

"So has the search party been sent out?" She asked, coming to a stop a few feet in front of him.

"You did disappear again." Fred smirked back at her, not moving from his spot.

"Looks like you didn't have to search far." She smiled, relishing in how easy this was with him.

This time he stood straight, moving slightly closer to her. "You feel something here, don't you?" he stepped a foot closer, their fingertips grazing each other. Hermione felt the electricity run through her body. A thousand images pushing across her mind. Hold on to the light. She took a quick step away from Fred.

"Sorry, I didn't." Fred started but was interrupted.

"No, it's just." Hermione spoke fast. "I, um, I just saw this woman and she said some things. I don't really understand and being here. Here, just feels wrong and I." Fred wrapped her in his arms, pulling her tight to his chest, surprised she didn't pull away.

Hermione let his warmth engulf her. The silence between the two was comfortable. He knew what she needed and she was tired of fighting it. Every time she was around him, her magic intensified. Stop being afraid of him, her heart shouted. Hermione felt Fred's arms tighten around her, his head resting on top of hers. A wave of peace washed over her, letting her imagination take her to a place where she stayed with Fred this way. No more fear, no more fighting. Just the two of them together.

"Hermione, I have something for you." Fred's voice broke the quiet. He pulled away slightly, one hand reaching into his coat. He wrapped his fingers carefully around the wooden wand, bringing it out for its owner.

"How did you? I mean where did you? Oh." She paused. "Thank you Fred!" She smile, first taking the wand in her hand, then wrapping her arms around him.

"Potter is an easier target than I thought." Fred smirked, pulling her close to him.

"Oi! Everyones been looking for you two." Fred's twin shouted as he jogged towards them. "You were supposed to go back to the hospital wing after you found Granger."

"Just taking our time here Gred." Fred laughed, slapping his brother on the shoulder. George looked from Hermione, back to Fred. A smile broke out across his face. For so long he had wanted to see his other half so happy. It was finally Fred's time to get the girl.

"Well, if you two don't mind." George bowed, arms extending towards the direction he came.

"Yes, George we mustn't keep the others waiting." Hermione curtsied. The twins both stopped and stared. "What?" She questioned.

"Sarcastic Hermione, hmm I could get used to that." Fred smirked, wrapping his hand in hers.

"Oh, come on boys." She smiled, pulling Fred with her, George following along.

The waiting crew had grown to include Arthur, Neville, Kingsley and McGonagall. Words were flying among them. They went completely silent when the twins and their companion entered the ward.

"Hermione." Harry smiled, a look of relief covering his face.

"Looks like you sent the whole brigade after me." She said, looking around the room.

"Well, you did just up and disappear again. No telling where to." Ron replied, standing next to Harry. A look of annoyance crossed his face when his eyes landed on Hermione and Fred's intertwined fingers. "Guess he found you alright?" he nodded towards his brother.

"Ay now boys, relax." Kingsley's voiced boomed over Ron's snarking. "Ms. Granger, I believe we have some things to discuss."

Hermione looked at him curiously. Not exactly sure what she wanted to do. Go with them, move forward with her life. Tell the ministry and everyone about what happened?

"Ms. Granger, Kingsley, Mr. Potter, , and I need to discuss the circumstances surrounding your disappearance and what happened while you were gone." Professor McGonagall came to stand in front of her. "There is much you have missed dear."

Hermione instantly felt sick. The reminder that an entire year had surpassed her ran through her mind. A rush of panic began to consume her.

"My parents?" she asked, stepping closer to the professor.

"I would rather us not do this in front of a crowd." Kingsley answered.

Hermione looked to the people around the room, begging for some give in the emotions on their face. But they were all stoic. Then she felt something squeezed her hand. Completely forgetting Fred, she looked over to his face. Her eyes filled with tears.

"It's ok love." He said. There it is, she thought. Fred was comfort, the reassurance she needed. He was the light pushing through all this darkness. Reaching out for her.

"Ok." She replied, not taking her eyes off Fred.

"Let's head to my office then." McGonagall said to the others before heading out the door.

But Hermione didn't move, she stayed with Fred. Hands still locked together. "Will you wait for me?" she asked.

"In this spot right here? I mean my legs could start to get pretty tired. Ya know Kingsley could talk for hours." Hermione laughed out loud, looking down at Fred's wobbling legs. He motioned his hands in the form of a nonstop talking entity. "Hours and hours." Quietly he cupped Hermione's face in those hands. "I will be right here, love. No matter how long." Softly he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." She said, looking into his eyes once more. Holding onto that incredible feeling he gave her. Smiling, she turned and headed out the door.

Fred stayed in his spot, watching her until she was no longer in sight. Turning back to the room, he noticed all eyes on him. "What?" he questioned.

"So no one else finds this to be bloody ridiculous?" Ron was reaching his boiling point.

"Ron, come off it mate." George warned from one of the empty beds.

"What? No one finds it strange that Hermione, who has been in love with ME for years, is all of a sudden mesmerized by Fred here." Ron said, pointing towards his brother.

"It's not all of a sudden Ron! You have just been too stupid to notice." Ginny replied, frustration lacing her voice.

"What? Are you telling me she liked Fred back in Hogwarts? When he was running amuck with all the girls." Ron scoffed.

"Oi, I was not running amuck." Fred said, winking at his twin.

"Do you find this funny mate? Hermione is special. She deserves someone good for her. Someone who isn't going to hurt her." Ron's face was getting red. "I'm sick of you walking around here like you know her. Like you really care about her. I think the only reason you care at all is because you feel guilty. She saved your life and lost hers!"

The only noise in the room came from Ron catching his breath. Ginny and George both looked to the older twin, waiting for his reaction. But the red head just stood there. His eyes fixated on some far off place or time. Of course he felt guilty for living when Hermione had lost so much. But that guilt had nothing to do with the feelings he had for her. Feelings that had shown themselves years before.

"Ron, how could you?" Ginny finally asked.

"Ginny." Fred spoke, raising a hand while shaking his head. "It's ok."

"It most certainly is not." George demanded, standing up from the bed.

"George." Fred sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He's right."

"Damn straight." Ron nodded.

"Fred?" Ginny questioned her older brother.

"He's right. I do feel incredibly guilty that Hermione saved my life. I mean who am I worth saving?" Fred shook his head, looking down to the ground. "She is Hermione Granger. The brightest witch of her time. A member of the golden trio. She saved my life and what did she get in return? She spent the last year away from everyone being tortured." Fred's voice cracked. He took a moment to breath, then looked to Ron. "But don't you ever, for one second, think that my feelings for her come from any other place besides love."

Ginny gasped slightly at her brother's confession. George just smiled, glad it was finally out in the open. Ron was a different story.

"Did you just say love? Love as in she is my family love or love as in you are in love with her?" Ron's face was as red as his hair. The two starred at each other.

"Ron." Fred started but didn't get a chance to finish, as Ron charged him.

"Flipendo" Ron was thrown back to his previous spot. "I'm not fighting you brother." Fred replied, lowering his wand.

Ron moved quickly to his feet. "Stupefy" he shouted, but Fred reflected the spell.

"Ron! Stop this." Ginny pleaded.

"Expelliar.." Ron tried, only to be thrown to the ground.

"Stupefy." George shouted, lowering his wand. "That's enough."

"Of course you side with Fred. You two have always been against me." Ron spat, as he stood up. "He can't have her. He can't love her. It doesn't make sense. It's not supposed to happen. Not like this." Ron's words began to run together, his thoughts becoming flustered.

"Ronnie?" a familiar voice came from the doorway. "Are you alright?" Lavender walked over to her rambling boyfriend. No one saying a word.

"Lavender, what are you doing here?" Ron said, finally taking his eyes off Fred.

"I had to pick up the rest of the decorations from the one year celebration. Neville told me you all were here looking for Hermione. Is that why you were shouting?" Lavender replied.

"Ha." George laughed out loud. Fred shaking his head at his twin.

"It's nothing. Can I help you with the decorations?" Ron's face becoming less red.

"Oh, thank you. See you all later." Lavender smiled, gripping Ron's hand leading him out the room.

"Bloody hell." George sighed, laying back down on the bed, closing his eyes. Fred took a seat in a chair next to his twin.

"So?" Ginny smiled from a bed across from her brothers. "You're in love with Hermione."

George smiled, not opening his eyes. Fred half smiled at his now very happy sister.

"Harry didn't tell you?" He asked, placing his hands behind his head.

"Of course Harry knew." Ginny laughed.

"Boy wonder knows how to keep a secret." George laughed along.

"Boy wonder? Don't tell me Harry here." The cool voice of Draco Malfoy said from the doorway.


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n-hey everyone sorry for the long update time. I am trying to learn how to make sure I schedule time to the things I love instead of all work all the time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, big things are coming soon. Thank you for taking the time to read, I'll really appreciate it.**

 **I dont own any rights to Harry Potter**

Hermione remained silent as she made her way down the hall, following behind the others. As they came to a stop in front of the headmaster's door, she turned to look at Professor McGonagall.

"You have missed a lot this year." McGonagall half smiled to her. She turned back to the door, allowing access for the others. Hermione just smiled. She knew that the professor would make a great headmistress. Hogwarts had been left in good hands. The older ones of the group quickly found seats, while Harry and Hermione stood next to each other.

"So, Hermione." McGonagall took a deep breath in. "You are able to use magic without your wand? Very strong magic at that?" Hermione just nodded her head in agreement.

"Bellaxtrix is after her for this magic, I am sure." Kingsley spoke. "I think she needs to be taken somewhere hidden where she can't be detected. Keep her safe from others."

"Whoa, I think you might be overreacting." Harry stepped towards them. "We just got her back, and you want to lock her backup?" Harry stepped even closer to Kingsley, his eyes blazing. "There is no way I'm letting her go again." The two men stood toe to toe.

"Ok, Ok fellows. Let's just cool off for a moment." Mr. Weasley put his hands on both their shoulders, trying to calm them down.

"Miss. Granger, I think your thoughts are what is needed here. Not those of others." McGonagall said.

Hermione looked quietly around the room, remembering the last time she had been in this room. Dumbledore's face smiled to her from a portrait. She found herself entranced with his eyes. Trying to understand the events unfolding around her. Then he winked and she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

"You all are worried about my magic and yet you haven't asked me about Bellatrix. You haven't asked me about the woman I saw outside, at the very spot where I disappeared." Hermione took a deep breath and looked around the room.

"What woman?" Harry interrupted.

"I saw this woman. I was standing right in the spot I had pushed Fred away from and there she was." She replied

"Miss. Granger, what did this woman look like?" McGonagall asked.

"Maybe 18 years old, fair skin and large, dark brown curls." Hermione answered. "Oh and her hair had white streaks flowing throughout the curls."

"Did she say what she want?" Kingsley asked.

Hermione stopped talking and looked at those staring at her. Suddenly she felt as though she should have kept this information to herself.

"Hermione, this is important." Harry said, taking a step towards her.

"She said." Hermione paused momentarily. "She told me to hold onto the light, that this magic was a gift if I hold onto the light."

"The light?" Kingsley questioned.

"I wonder." Arthur and Harry said at the same time, then looking at each other.

"She said something else." Hermione whispered. "She said soon they will all know who I am and where I come from. Then she, I think she meant Bellatrix, would come for me. And when that happens that I must not allow the darkness in." The room was eerily silent as Hermione finished her last statement.

"So who is going to explain that to me? Who am I? Where I come from? I know all those things. What is going on?" Hermione practically screamed at the group. She could fill her eyes filling with water.

"I am so sorry, Miss. Granger, but we are still trying to figure that out." McGonagall moved from behind her desk to be closer to Hermione.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"We found out your Mother's mom is not her biological mom." Harry answered.

"What?" Hermione replied.

"I know this is a lot to take in right now, but we need to decide where is the best place for you to stay until all this is figured out." Kingsley's massive voice rose above the moment.

"She will stay with us." Arthur answered just as loudly.

"Arthur, is that really." Kingsley tried to protest but was interrupted.

"When she got free, she ran for us. We will keep her safe that is final." He nodded his head as to finish the conversation.

"Miss. Granger, I promise we will figure out who this woman is and what is hiding in your family's past." McGonagall smiled as best she could, but her eyes showed fear of the unknown.

"Thank you." Was all Hermione could think to say and turned to head out the room with Arthur and Harry following behind.

* * *

"Look what has slithered in." The twins said in unison.

"Hilarious." Malfoy replied, walking closer to the trio of Weasleys. "So, Potter's in trouble again?" He asked taking a seat on the closest empty bed.

"Not Harry THIS time." George laughed. "Nope, it's Miss. Brightest Witch of her time."

"Hermione? Hermione Granger is here? She's alive?" Malfoy stood up quickly.

"Whoa, snakes really do move fast." George said, sitting up in his bed.

"What's the problem Malfoy?" Fred asked, staring at their former school rival.

"The last time I saw her was in Malfoy manor, before the battle of Hogwarts. Before everything changed, before everything could be forgiven." His voice quieted at the last words.

Immediately Fred knew what he meant. Malfoy hadn't been able to show Hermione how sorry he was for what happened at his home. She had the scars and memories full front in her mind.

"Malfoy." Fred began, but was interrupted by Malfoy being thrown across the room. The Weasleys all jumped to their feet, looking from one end of the room to the next. Standing at the entrance of the room was an irate Hermione.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice behind her seemed so distant.

"Draco." Hermione spat out, moving slowly across the room. "How dare you step into this castle?" She turned her hand slightly and Malfoy cried out in pain. "How dare you speak to this family?" She screamed, pushing both her hands forward, causing him to be pinned to the wall.

"Hermione!" The Weasleys and Harry were screaming for her to stop, all except Fred. He watched as she moved, her every step coordinated, every twitch of her hand done on purpose.

"Please, Hermione." Malfoy cried out to her.

"I screamed, don't you remember!" She was now right in front of him. The crowd behind her. "Remember when you locked me up?" She moved forward as if she were stalking a prey. "When your aunt craved this into my skin!" She pulled up her shirt to reveal her shame. All eyes went to her side, the word Mudblood craved into her. "I mean if that's not enough, she craved more all over my body while I was her prisoner for the last six months."

"Please." He begged her, before she twisted her hand again and he cried out. Hermione could feel the power flowing through her, she felt stronger than ever before.

"Stop this." She heard in her ear. "You have to stop this, now." Fred put his hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes at his touch, a feel of coolness swept over her body.

"I." Hermione looked back to Malfoy, his face covered in tears.

"It's ok, you just have to stop." Fred moved his hands from her shoulders and came to rest on her hands. "Let me help you." He turned to stand between her and Malfoy. Taking her hands down to her sides. She let her breathing slow, her eyes never leaving his. "Better." He smiled at her.

She barely heard the rustle of the others run past her to Malfoy. Only Harry didn't move from close to Hermione.

"What have I become?" she whispered, looking past Fred to Malfoy.

"Look at me, this isn't you. You have been free for a very short time. You don't know everything that has happened." Fred rested his hands on her face, trying to get her to look at him. "Hermione?"

But she didn't hear him. She couldn't look at him. Malfoy was being picked up by Arthur and George, carried to a close bed. Ginny was running out the room to get Madame Pomfrey. All Hermione could do was stand there. She felt her feet begin to move backwards, Fred's hands slowly moving from her face to her try and grasp her hands. She felt as though breathing had become the hardest thing to do. Not thinking she backed right into Harry.

"Not yet." She heard Harry whisper, his hand resting on her back.

Fred felt his lungs tighten, as he realized she was trying to run. His hands fell to his side. His eyes tearing up, imagining living his life without her again. It was in that moment, she looked at him. Hermione looked at Fred's defeated stance, his light was dimmer. They locked eyes and immediately she rushed into his arms.

"Please don't leave." Fred whispered in her hair, pulling her in.

"Never." She promised, letting her tears stain his shirt. The two stood wrapped in each other's arms, until they felt well enough to break apart. Directly behind them Harry stood smiling. "What?" Hermione questioned.

"I have an idea about what might be helping you to hold onto the light." He smirked.

"The light?" Fred asked.

"No time now for questioning kids. We need to be heading home." Arthur had rounded up the group and they were making their way out.

"But what about Malfoy?" Fred asked quickly following the others.

"Malfoy is fine. We need to get Hermione out of here before everyone comes asking questions." Arthur replied. "Hurry now." The made their ways quickly down the halls of Hogwarts stopping in an all too familiar place. "Hermione, do you think you can apparate us out of here."

Fred and her stood close together back once again to their spot. "I've only ever moved one other person." She replied.

"I think with the magic between you and this group, you can do it. Everyone hold hands and think of the Burrow." Arthur forced a smile.

"Don't worry love." Fred squeezed her hand, then closed his eyes. Hermione felt the tug at her belly button and imagined the burrow. Within seconds they were all landing in the marsh.

"Everyone ok?" Arthur shouted, all replies of yes and one, if covered in brown water and mud is ok, from George. "Good then, your mom's got supper." Everyone shook off the mud and made their way home.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for sticking with me if you are reading this. I know its been a "while", but I hope you enjoy this mini chapter. It is more a fluff one, but hey I think I characters deserve it. Thank you again for taking the time to read.

Disclaimer- I do not own any rights to these characters.

A sudden clap of thunder woke Hermione up from her zombie like walk. Some how she had managed to follow along with the others and now they were standing outside the burrow. As she stopped to look around, her eyes stared up to the dark sky. Mesmerized at the way the lightening was stretching its arms out.

"Hermione?" His familiar voice called out to her. "Do you wanna stay out here for a moment?"

As homey as running into the burrow sounded, it seemed like a lifetime since she had seen lightening or heard the rumble of thunder. In that moment, more than anything, all she wanted was to be able to feel rain on her skin again.

"Do you mind?" Hermione asked, turning to catch his gaze.

"Not at all." Fred smiled, taking a step towards her.

"Fred, there's no sense in you getting all wet just cause I'm obsessed." She smiled back at him.

"Oh come on Granger. Can't let you have all the fun." He stopped a foot away from her and reached out his hands. Wiggling his fingers out for hers.

Instantly she took them. Their fingers intertwining together. Please don't let go, Hermione found herself thinking.

"So, shall we walk or sit?" Fred asked.

"I think sitting would be a nice change." Hermione yawned.

"Follow me then." Fred led them to the side garden. An old wooden bench sat a little ways from the house, turned out towards open fields. A great place to look out onto the night.

"I don't think it will break." He laughed as Hermione eyed it. Fred twisted his wand at the bench, "That should help."

The two sat close. Knee touching knee, skin on skin. Fred released Hermione's hand, offering her to come in under his arm. Without hesitation she was there. No words were spoken, they just looked to the sky. Quietly watching the lightening dance around, awaiting the rain.

Fred tried to focus on the sky, but she was so close. He had dreamed of having her wrapped in his arms. Her holding onto him. But dreaming is all he thought he would ever have. Yet here she was, laying her head on his shoulder. Trusting him, wanting to protect him. Had she always felt this way about him? Were there signs he missed before when they were at school together? He felt like kicking himself for wasting so much time. Maybe if he would have known, maybe he wouldn't have been so careless during the war. Maybe this year would never have happened to her.

"Fred?" Hermione's quiet voice stirred him from his thoughts. "Fred are you ok?"

She brought her hand to his cheek. Fred felt her warmth wipe away a tear. He hadn't even realized he had begun to cry. Closing his eyes, he soaked up the moment with her. He had to tell her.

"Hermione." He started.

Suddenly the sky opened up and the rain came down.

Without even thinking Hermione jumped up laughing.

"Oh my." Hermione's face lite up. Her laughter rang out in the night. "Come on Fred!"

She reached for his hands and pulled him away from the bench. They ran a few feet out. Hermione's arms spread out like an eagles'. Her head thrown back. She needed to feel that water everywhere. Wash it away, she thought.

Fred couldn't help the grin that now plastered his face. She looked free, happy. He grabbed her hand and twirled her around. "Dancing in the rain." He laughed.

"There's nothing better." Hermione returned, allowing him to spin around and around. The rain came down harder and the wind blew a little faster, but the duo paid it no mind. In this storm was their paradise.

Fred spun Hermione out, this time their hands slipped apart. Leaving Fred alone, as Hermione turned round and round, coming to a stop about 15 feet away. This time she didn't come bouncing back, she stayed where she was.

Hermione stared out into the dark fields. The lightening was beginning to disappear, the thunder just a rumble. But the rain held on, coming down harder now. She could feel her breathing quicken. Her heart beating faster. It was time to tell him. She needed him to know now. In her heart she knew that this wasn't just her. It wasn't some crush. She wanted him.

She felt a warm hand on her back. "Hermione?" He questioned. She closed her eyes. Hold onto the light, she heard repeat in her mind. Hold onto the light.

She turned to stand face to face with him. Their bodies mere inches apart .

"Fred." She held his gaze. Her thoughts rushing through the last year. Remembering him almost dying, how he tried to rescue her, the torture of being told he was dead, and the complete state of bless she felt when she saw him alive.

"I." She paused. "I need to." She hesitated again.

Fred could feel his pulse racing. This is it idiot, no better time then the present, his inner self screamed.

"Hermione." He cupped her face, titling it slighting up to him. Their bodies melding into one another. Fred smiled as he felt her hands wrap around him. "I am so in love with you."

Instantly his lips were crashing into hers. His hands pulling the kiss deeper. Her hands pulling him in closer. Years of built up feelings rushed out between the two. Fred used one hand to cup her face, while the other moved to her hip.

Hermione moved her hands down his back, clawing to be closer to him. She brought he hands to his chest, feeling the speed of his heartbeat match hers. Slowly up his chest to come to a rest on his cheeks. She pulled him in closer for one more kiss before breaking it off.

The two stopped, their breath coming fast. They stared at each other for just a moment, before breaking off into laughter. The rain barely falling anymore. The once cloudy night, filling with stars.

Hermione lowered her hands and wrapped them in his. The foreheads resting on each other's. She held on tight, it was her turn now.

"Fred." She said, causing him to serious up. Hesitation again? You know he loves you, what in Merlin's bread? She looked to him. In his eyes there was her answer. Love. He loved her. He was her light.

"Fred, I am so so SO ridiculously in love with you." Without a thought Fred picked her up and wrapped her in his arms. The couple laughed, as Fred spun them around and around. Even though the worst was yet to come, in the now, they could be happy. They could be in love.


End file.
